Prom Date
by Miss-Jedi
Summary: It is that time of year when the Skywalker's move from Coruscant, back to Naboo. But to the Skywalker twins dismay, Prom is a week away. Not wanting to suffer the embarrassment, they rush to find dates. But who knew a simple Prom could be so chaotic? AU
1. The Perfect Dress

**In Prom Date, Anakin didn't turn to the dark side, and helped defeat Palpatine, or Darth Hideous, if you prefer that. Everything before that is basically the same. Anakin is still a Jedi, and after a few years break, Padme is the senator of Naboo. Luke and Leia are 16. I might add, they live on Naboo.**

**Well, i think that's all ya need to know. Enjoy, if you like it, please review. It really helps.**

**Disclaimer: Ya don't see my name in the credits, do ya? It doesn't belong to me.**

**---------------------------------**

**Chapter One-** _The Perfect Dress_

Leia Skywalker sat at the breakfast table. It was Sunday morning. Her long dark brown hair in a loose braid. She stared out the window, day dreaming. She was awfully depressed. They had moved back to Naboo about a week ago. She sometimes figured her parents moved every six months from Coruscant to Naboo, and from Naboo to Coruscant just to t'orture her. Just when she felt like she was fitting in, she had to move. It wouldn't be so bad if they stayed in the same school's each time they moved back,(which happened now and then) but this time, they were in a completely different school. It's mascot was a Shaak, so that has to be saying something. What was worse, is that-

"So, princess, you have a date to the Prom yet?" While she was lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed her father had entered the room. She gave her father a long suffering look, and simply replied: "No."

"Well, if you can't get a date, you can always ask someone at the Temple to escort you...Or me...Or Luke. It doesn't seem like he is having much luck either." Anakin said as he sat down.

"I heard that!" Luke called from the living room.

"Dad, are you kidding me! I already feel like a reject. Never in a million years would i bring you- no offence- or Luke. And if i bring some uptight no-it-all Jedi from the Temple, i'll just look desperate!"

"Well its better than you going with some...Scoundrel. And, are you saying i'm uptight? I'm a Jedi too, you know. And, someday, perhaps you will be too."

"No dad, you're not uptight. You're a goof."

"For some reason i don't think that was a compliment." Anakin frowned.

Luke entered the room. "Dad, how come you never ask what's going on in my life."

"I don't need to ask. I already know. You better get a date soon, son, or you're going to have to escort Leia to the Prom."

"How do you know i don't already have a date?"

"Oh...Do you?"

Luke sat down and looked away. "No."

"Ah..." Anakin really didn't want to carry this conversation on any longer. He knew Luke and Leia were upset with him about moving again. "Have either of you two seen your mother this morning?"

"Meeting with the Queen." the twins said in unison.

"Again?" They nodded. " Didn't she know its family day?" Groans cam from both Luke and Leia.

"Dad, don't you think we've...Outgrown family day?"

"You can't outgrow family, Leia."

"But dad! Mom was supposed to bring me shopping for a dress today!"

"Borrow one of your mothers old ones."

"Dad! You can't be serious."

Anakin thought for a moment, "On second thought, i'll take you shopping."

Leia snorted, and said, "For a dress?" At the exact same time, Luke complained, "Dad, you said you'd get me my pilots license today!"

"Yes, Leia, i want to spend time with you. And i want to make sure you pick an appropriate dress," He though to add quickly:"For the occasion."

"What about my license!"

"Well, A) Its your permit, B) You're piloting still is very rusty, and C) I don't even remember saying that i'd get you you're piloting permit."

"That's sithspit!"

"Luke!"

"What? Leia says it all the time."

"If Leia jumped into a nest of Gundarks, would you follow suit?"

"No. She can deal with it on her own." Leia rolled her eyes." Why does Leia get away with everything?"

"Because she's younger."

"By what, two minutes?"

"Somewhere along those lines. Listen, next week, after some more practice, i'll take you down and you can get your pilot permit. No you two go get ready to go." They groaned, but got up.

As soon as they were out of the room, Luke and Leia started arguing. " What was that about?" Luke asked, annoyance in his voice.

"What do you mean?" The same tone in her voice.

" 'But i want to go get a dress!' " He said in the most gurly tone he could. "If i recall correctly, you said you didn't want to go dress shopping. You h'ate wearing dresses."

"Yeah, well i was trying to get out of family day."

"Yeah well, you made it worse. Now I have to go dress shopping too."

"Shut up!" Leia said as she entered the hall to the bedrooms.

"Will you stop acting like this is my fault, Luke! Suck it up already!." Leia said, walking out of their house in Theed. Her hair was now in braids, worn like a crown around her skull. She was getting quite agitated by Luke's constant remarks. She wanted to sock him. She kept seeing herself do it, in her mind.

She got into the family landspeeder, Luke got in after her. She glanced at Luke, and saw his frown. She rolled her eyes as her father got in the drivers seat.

"Alright, Leia, where do you want to go?" Anakin asked.

"Why don't you ever ask where i want to go?" Luke complained.

"Well Luke, unless you're planning on getting a dress too, than Leia is choosing where to go." Luke turned red for a second. "Well Leia, where do i go to buy you a dress?"

"How about the Nubian Mall, Its huge. It has a dress store in there. Mom told me that's where she got her dresses, when she was first under your protection."

Recalling some of the dresses that Padme wore at that time, he almost instantly said; "No."

"Why not? Mom said it was the best dress store!"

"I'm sure there's another dress store in the mall." With that said, and ana angry look an both Luke and Leia's faces, Anakin started the speeder and drove for to the mall.

Anakin, Luke and Leia stood in front of the HoloMap of the Nubian Mall. The place was huge.

"So Leia, which is the one you wanted to go to?" Anakin asked Leia. But she knew better than to tell him. He was trying to trick her, so once she told him, he would tell her she couldn't go there. The place her mother had told her about was called The Queen's Gown. A dress company with many shops on Naboo.

"The Flower Pedal." She said trying to sound hopeful.

"Okay, lets go there." Anakin said, giving her a grin. _Sithspit! He read my thoughts!_ she thought to herself.

"Force right i did. And if you curse like that again there won't be a dress, and there won't be a prom. Now lets go." She stood there for a moment opened mouthed, then followed. _Sometime i have to learn how to shield my thoughts from him..._

They walked into The Flower Pedal. The room was filled with dresses. There was not a man in site, so this obviously made Luke feel very awkward.

"Alright Leia, go pick out some dresses and try them on." Anakin said, taking a chair near the dressing rooms. Leia sighed, "Luke, will you help me?"

"Me! Yeah, like i know anything about that!" Luke said, and sat down next to his father.

"Dad, i really think that mom should be here. She really wanted to be here with me."

Anakin sighed. "Leia, please. I am trying to do something good for you, spend some time with my daughter."

"And son." Luke added, a bit irritated that his father seemed to be forgetting him.

"And son." Anakin repeated. "Let me go talk with somebody who can help up you out with the dresses." Leia nodded, as did Luke, and for a moment, they just sat there. That was until Luke noticed Leia was glaring at him.

"What?" He said with a shrug, "Its not like i got us into this!"

"Well its not my fault, so it has to be yours." She said folding her arms across her chest and looking at him accusingly. He was about to respond but then Anakin came back, a woman behind him. The woman looked rather elderly, and Leia guessed she smelt that way too. Leia looked the other way, pretending that something caught her eye, but she really rolled them instead. No one seemed to notice but Luke.

"Leia, this woman is going to help you find some nice dresses, alright sweetie?" Leia put on a noticeably fake smile, and said, "Yes dad, i'm really looking forward to it!" Anakin frowned, but at least the old woman bought it. "So, miss, what exactly are you looking for?" The woman asked sweetly. Leia shrugged, "I have no idea."

"My I ask the occasion? A wedding, perhaps?" Anakin's eyes widened in horor, just the thought of his doughter getting married at sixteen..."Ummm, my doughter is only sixteen, she is going to a prom. A wedding won't be happening for awhile...A LONG while."

"Oh!" THe woman seemed to excited to be helping people, Leia thought. "A prom! We have a nice selection over here...Are you going for the poofy look? Or the clingy?" THe woman asked as she led her away from Anakin and Luke. "Poofy!" Anakin called to them.

They had spent the last 45 minutes looking for a nice prom dress, and still hadn't found one that Leia liked(or Anakin approved of). tHe old woman wasn't so enthusiastic anymore, infact she had gotten so tired of Leia not liking the dresses she actually switched costumers. Leia was happy, since the new woman who was helping had a better sense of style, and was much younger. They picked out ten dresses, 6 of which Leia had tried on, two of which he father approved.

Leia came out once more, to see herself in her dress, and so her father and Luke could too. She liked the dress, actually, it was pretty. A bright white, the skirt part was poofy, but not too poofy,and it went down to her knee's, the top was form fitting, and had sparkles on it, the sleeves down her shoulder's. she thought it could do without the sparkles and all, but it was nice. Her farther was just complimenting the dress, when she looked out the store window, a man...boy was looking inside, staring at her, by the looks of it, jaw dropped slightly. He was rather handsome, she thought to herself, and apparently he found her attractive, so she glared at him. Their eyes met and he saw the look on her face, nudged a nearby Wookiee,and walked off.

"Well Leia, do you like that dress?" She nodded, and Anakin went to buy it.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Well, there's the first chapter, i hope you liked it. Please, please review. It really does help me write. It...Inspires me. Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Guys Are Interested

I was so pleased with all the reviews!

Kickbut Jedi Chick 4191: Thank you. I always thought Anakin would like Leia better too. And, i think in the EPISODE III book, it said Anakin wanted a gurl.

sewerdsfolly: I'm glad you liked it, and i'm rather honored. I read "No Boundaries", and i'm starting to read "Attachment". I have to say, No Boundaries, was one of my favorite fanfics. I started reading it around the time when chapter 17 or 19 was added, the suspense was kiling me, but then i forgot what it was called and i lost track of it. I finished it, about two days ago. Thank you for reviewing!

ledag(I)rl321: THanks for reviewing. I've updated, now you've got to update "Forget About It". Your story made me decide to let this one out to the public, so i thank you.

dm1: Hmmm...Yeah, wonder who that was? haha! That's funny. That is also very nice of your husband. Hehe...

I also want to thank Princess-Aiel, purpletangerine, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, and MissNaye. Your complements were very, very nice. Its what keeps me going. :D

And so, i give you the next chapter!

(Don't own STAR WARS)

------------------------------

Chapter Two- The Guys Are Interested

So she had found her dress. Anakin had freaked when he realized the price, which honestly wasn't that bad. But the dress really didn't matter at all, without a date.

At school, Luke and Leia weren't having the best luck finding dates. All the good guys and and gurls were taken already. And there was one sad fact. Neither Luke, or Lei liked Nubians, even though they were Nubians themselves, well, half anyways. The last four times they went to Naboo, they went to a private school, and almost everyone there was stuck up. In their opinions anyway, they weren't as dedicated as most of the students there - all of the students there. They had been troublemakers, pranksters, and most of the time, they had gotten away with it, blaming it on other people. They lost the few friends they had that way. Thier whole reason for making trouble, was because no one liked them, or treated them well. That was why, this time, they went to a different school. A public school, where there happened to be a few bums, and equals, but Luke and Leia still didn't like Nubians.

Leia closed her locker, and turned to her new friend, Sabe, who was named after her aunt, who had worked with Leia's mother. "Have you found a date yet?" Leia asked, slipping a few data chips into her schoolbag.

"Yes. I got my date about a week ago. How about you? Any luck?" Sabe asked, slipping a few chips of her own into her bag.

"No, not at all. I dunno, i'm not sure i even want to go." Leia said.

"What? A few days ago, you said you wanted to go."

"That is only because i wanted to get away from my dad. Sometimes he's really funny, but others...He is way to protective, he thinks i'm going to do something stupid, even though i'm not! Sometimes i want to do things, just in spite of him." Leia folded her arms across her dress, a very rebellious look on her face. Sabe bit her lip, looking down the hall, a sudden dreamy, yet queasy look on her face.

"There he is!" She breathed, getting her blond hair out of her face, and wiping her blouse of anything.

"Who?" Leia said, turning her head to look down the hall.

"Han Solo. He's a foreign exchange student from Kashyyyk. He was raised by Wookies, ya know. He came the beginning of this semester, apparently this is his last year of school. He understands Wookiee's, he knows Huttese, he could fight to save his life, he can fly ships, and most of all, he's the hottest guy on Naboo." She said as the young man she was staring at got closer.

"Stop drooling over this guy...I can't see him, which guy is he?" Leia asked, searching the crowd of students. Sabe looked rather shocked, that she hadn't seen him, or even heard of.

"He's the one with the Wookiee by his side, of course!" Then Leia saw him. It was the same punk who had been checking her out while she was in the clothes store. She had no idea how long he had been staring at her, and it made her want to punch him. As he passed, he saw Leia, a smirk appeared on his face, and he winked, then turned back to the growling Wookiee. Leia stared at him in disgust.

"He winked at you!" Sabe said, completely freaking out. "I've never seen him wink at anyone before!" Leia turned to Sabe, "ARe you a stalker, or something?" Sabe looked down, with a slight blush. Leia sighed, "THat guy makes me sick."

"Han?" Her friend said, shocked.

"Yeah, that guy."

"Why?"

"Because. He just seems like a punk. He was checking me out while i was getting a dress the other day."

"I wish he'd check me out."

"If you like him so much, why didn't you ask him out? Does he already have a date?"

"Oh, no, no,no. He doesn't have a date. I was to shy to ask him, besides, its guy ask gurls, not the other way around. He would never go out with a gurl like me anyway."

"Anyway, i better get to class now, i don't want to be late again." Leia said, walking off.

"Wait! But the bell hasn't even rang yet!" Sabe called to her.

"It will in a few seconds." Leia said to Sabe, who was now following her. Sure enough, within 6 seconds the bell rang. "How do you always do that?" Sabe asked.

"When your father is a Jedi, my friend," Leia said, looking Sabe in the eye, "You learn a few things."

"WAit! You never told me your father was a Jedi! What's his name?" Leia just shook he head, entering the classroom, and sat down.

(While all that was happening, this is what was happening with Luke)

Luke and his friend Biggs walked down the hall. "Yeah, so then i never got my piloting license."

"Man, that really bites Luke. You had to go dress shopping with your sister...Did you get a date yet?"

"No, not really. There is no one to ask. I'm not that fond of Nubian gurls. They are too...Gurly. Not knowing how to protect themselves, most of them are so ditzy...And are crazy over the color pink, or something..."

"Luke, not all the gurls are like that here. Most of them are smart, and pretty, they have manners, have morals. You're own mother is from Naboo!" But then Biggs realized he'd lost his friend. He noticed what he was staring at, when a locker was slammed shut. She was a pretty gurl, with fiery red hair, and green eyes. And Biggs wondered, of all the people to like, his best friend had chosen Mara Jade. She was very rebellious, rather mean at times too. Like always, she wore black leather that was rather form fitting. No one knew much about Jade, other than she was really mysterious, and didn't want to be on Naboo.

"Who is she?" Luke said, barley over a whisper.

"Oh Luke! Please tell me you don't like Mara Jade."

"Ask me no questions, i'll tell you no lies..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this chapter, more to come soon! Remember the reviews, 'cuz reviews bring me muse!


	3. The Girls Are Not

**Thank you all again for the reviews! And just to clear something up, i really do know how to spell. As you might notice how i spell "g'irl". y dad put some program on my computer, and it doesn't let me say g'irl, or h'ate, and tons of other words. You might notice that i use different letters, or i use a '. I do know how to spell! **

**Pitdroid: Well, i guess you'll find out in this chapter...**

**dm1: Thank you for the correction for barley. I have some spelling problems :S, but oh well. Rebels is right...Wait till you see a certain Jedi's reaction... Actually, i didn't accure(Spelling :S) to me about Chewie...Hmm...**

**Reader: Well i am certain you have judged this story to quickly. Two chapters in...Isn't that a little early? You don't know what i have in store, and believe me, you'll be seeing STAR WARS...At least i hope. And this is AU, of course the characters are different.**

**I'd like to thank everyone else for reviewing! I'm familiar with most of you(i've seen your pennames, read some of your stories) THANK YOU!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though i'm not fond of it! Eeek..."How embarrassing, how embarrassing."**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three**- _The Gurls Are Not_

Leia was in the lunch line the next day. It was taking longer than she would have liked, and she kept dazing out. What if she didn't get a date? It was only a few days away, and she didn't want people to think lower of her. She just wanted to be normal, like everyone else. She hadn't really told anyone her father was Anakin Skywalker, hero of the Clone Wars, or that her mother was Padme Amidala, former queen, and current senator of Naboo. On Coruscant, everyone knew who she was. Especially because when they lived on Coruscant, they had Jedi training. She found it rather annoying how everyone asked her questions. She h'ated going through that, and she didn't want it to repeat when she was in this new school.

"Hey, you're holding up the line." said someone behind her. She blinked back into focus, and realized that a few people had skipped her, she turned her head as she walked forward to see who had talked to her. "Oh." She said flatly, "Its you."

"What? What did i ever do to you?" He said.

"You keep staring at me everywhere i go. You purvert."

"What? Just because my breath is taken away by your beauty, doesn't mean i'm a purvert." though Leia was somewhat flattered, this only made her h'ate him more.

"Don't flirt with me, Solo."

"Come on, give me a chance princess."

"Don't ever call me that! You can't call me that!"

"Okay, Leia."

"You can't call me that either!"

Han through his arms up in defeat, "Well what do i call you!"

"I-you...You don't call me anything, don't talk to me."

"Fine. But before i'm not talking to you, you're holding up the line." Leia rolled her eyes, and with a frustrated sigh, moved on.

**(Luke, same time)**

Luke raised his head from his lunch as he heard his sister raise her voice. He looked over to the lunch line. She was arguing with some guy. Luke just shook his head then turned back to his lunch. Soon, Biggs sat down across from him. "Have you asked her out yet?"

"Who?" Luke pretended to be clueless.

"Don't play stupid, you know who." Biggs said.

"Don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Biggs sighed, "Mara. Mara Jade?"

"Oh, her...No."

"Haven't gotten a chance alone with her?"

"No, she's always alone. I'm just afraid of rejection."

"Well. IT wouldn't hurt t try." Biggs reasoned, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"It would hurt to try. I've been rejected to much lately."

"Yeah, but anything is better than taking your sister." He said, waving his sandwich around.

"Yeah...That's true...I'm going to go ask her." Luke got up, and headed for a table in the back of the cafeteria.

"Ah. Poor guy." Biggs said to himself shaking his head, before taking another bite of his sandwich.

Luke was almost there. Almost at Mara's table. Just a few feet more. He was there! And...He passed her. The fear of rejection was overwhelming. _Fear leads to anger, anger leads to h'ate. H'ate...Leads to suffering_. Yoda had always said. But how could this fear lead to anger? Well...There were a lot of ways, but most of them weren't very likely. Rejection really couldn't be as bad as taking his sister. He started towards Mara...Then again, everyone in the school would probably find out, and laugh at him...He passed by her table. But, she might actually accept. She looked somewhat reasonable. He started towards her again, this time looking at her...Actually, she didn't look reasonable at all... He passed by her table yet again. No. He had to do this. He walked over to her again, and this time, he actually got to her. He took a deep breath, and she looked up at him. "H-h-hi. Are you Mara Jade?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Well, i-i was just wondering if -i mean if you don't have a date already- If you would want to go with me?" He gulped. She looked him up and down, and looked as if she was going to laugh. Any other gurl would probably have the courtesy to hold it back, but no. He had to ask the tough gurl who didn't care." She started to snicker. Putting a hand through her red hair, she replied, "No."

Under almost any other circumstance he would've thought her voice sounded sweet- in a way. But since he felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on, it sounded very mean. "Oh, ummm..." was all he said before he walked away.

**(Back at the Skywalker's house)**

"Yes, master. In another month, i can be back there for awhile, long enough to do a mission or two." Anakin said over the comm link to his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin sat in the living room. Through the comm link, he heard a sigh.

"I do miss the way things used to be. Everything is so complicated now. The way you want your children to be trained..."

"Oh, Obi-Wan. Don't go into this again. I've had this conversation with you at least a thousand times..." Anakin trailed of at his former masters chuckling.

"Sometimes people never change." Obi-Wan said.

"And what, is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. Just even after 16 years, you still over exagurate and complain." Anakin frowned.

"Well, sorry, _master_. Not all of us can have a robotic personality." Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to frown.

"That joke never gets old to you, does it, Anakin?"

"No, it never does. I think that ones going to live on forever."

Obi-Wan decided to change the subject, "Why don't you ever use a holographic comm link?"

"Because i just don't feel like it."

"I think its because you've put on a few pounds."

Anakin chuckled, "Padme's cooking isn't that good." Anakin heard someone at the front door. With the Force he stretched to find out who.

"I'm going to have to talk to you some other time Obi-Wan, Padme's home, and i haven't seen her in a day." Obi-Wan began to chuckle, "And that isn't a exaguration."

"Alright. May the force be with you, old friend."

"May the Force be with you, master." And with that, he turned off his comm link, got up, and went into the kitchen to find Padme.

"Padme." Anakin said with an almost relieved sigh.

"Anakin." Padme acknowledged, with a very slight smile. Without another word, she started to make herself lunch. Anakin was almost confused with her scilence.

"I haven't seen you in at least twenty-four hours. You woke up so early the other day, and got home so late. Then you woke up early again today. You're always going to those meetings."

"Meetings? Oh I- yes, those meetings keep holding me up." She said, as she put some meat on her bread.

"You act a bit surprised," Anakin said, getting a little worried. "Something wrong?"

"Oh...Anakin. I'm sorry. Its just that i need time by my own. I haven't had a meeting in at least a week. Sometimes i want to breathe, be alone. I'm sorry. But I..." She trailed off, as she turned to a very pale Anakin. The look in his eyes...She thought about what she had just said, and realized what it must've sounded like to him.

"P-Padme? Are-are you saying...?" He he managed to say. _Oh, i prayed this day would never come. She wants a divorce, i just knew it_... He thought to himself.

"Oh, Anakin!" She said, and pulled him into a hug, "Oh Anakin. I know what you're thinking. Its not that. Anakin, i love you. I would never leave you." She looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away from the hug, seeing he gained most of his color back. "I was only trying to tell you, that i've been spending some time by myself. I didn't realize how much i missed it. And i only thought that now that Lei and Luke and old enough to take care of themselves, you wouldn't mind me having...Me time." She turned around to find Anakin right behind her.

"Padme, why didn't you tell me? I've been worried. Worried that you didn't love me anymore."

"Oh, i'm sorry Anakin. I never though-" He cut her off with a kiss. It was something they rarely got to do, especially with Luke and Leia around, saying "ew" if they even looked at each other. Anakin started laughing out loud at the thought, breaking the kiss.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered something."

"I hope it doesn't have to do with me?"

"Its just about Luke and Leia. By the way, does Leia have a date yet? She seems to be avoiding me..." Padme suddenly stopped what she was doing and slapped her hand on her forehead. "Oh! Leia...I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Anakin asked.

"Leia, the prom. I was going to take her to get a dress!"

"Oh, don't worry, its taken care of." Anakin said, waving it off. Padme raised an eyebrow, "You took care of it?"

"Yeah, i took her and Luke on sunday to get one, which by the way, was family day, and you ruined our trip by not being there."

"Let me get this strait. You, Anakin skywalker, great Jedi Master, and forever Hero of the Republic, went dress shopping?" Padme said, taking slow steps toward him. Anakin got a frightend, and confused look on his face as he started to back away slowly. "When ya say it like that, it sounds bad." He really didn't like that scary politicial face. She backed him up into the countertop, getting really close, that scary look on her face still, him squirming. And then she started laughing.

"You actually went into a dress store and bought a dress?" she said, trying not laugh.

"Yes..."

"Did they check you're measurements?"

"No. All i wanted to do, was do something with my daughter."

"And...Get in touch with your feminine side..." Anakin sighed in frustration. "Did you get your nails done too?"

"No! Just drop this already."

Padme put the sandwich on a plate, turned around, and looked at Anakin, "Ani, is something bothering you?"

"No...Maybe...Okay! Just stop looking at me like that, that face scares me. Yes, i'm a bit bothered." she put on a smile, picked up her plate, brought it to the table, and sat down. "Good. Now that that is out of the way, you can tell me what." Anakin sat down across from her.

"Its just...I don't like it when Luke and Leia act grown up. Talking about dating, piloting license, weddings..."

"Weddings? Since when have either of them talked about that?"

"Its just something that a lady said. Should our kids still be playing with mud? Their only sixteen!"

"Anakin, sweetie, did you ever play with mud, when you were sixteen?" There was a pause, "Exactly. Its an awkward age, they are still growing finding out what they like, what they want to do-"

"I- They know what they want to do. But the fact is, they shouldn't be dating! Especially Leia!" Anakin stood up, and started pacing.

"Anakin, they can't stay young forever," Padme said softly, also getting up," I know its sad, but-"

"Boys these days are complete idiots! They'll get Leia into trouble, she'll do something stupid! She will, i just know -"

"Ani! Anakin, just calm down. Leia won't do something stupid, she's a smart gurl. Just sit down. Take a breath. Relax."

"But how do you know? How do you know?"

"I don't know, Ani. You just have to trust her."

"I can't trust her!"

"Have you ever thought about Luke, Anakin? What about Luke?"

"Luke's a man, he can take care of himself."

"Oh! You are unbelievable! I have to eat my lunch." Padme picked her place up again, and went out of the kitchen.

**-----------------------------------**

**Sorry to all who were cringing with the Ani/Padme. Review please! Reviews give me inspiration, and right now i really need it, because my mind has gone blank. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	4. Never Say Never

**The reviews always make me so happy. I'm trying to keep the updates coming at a steady pace, and not forget about it. I had writers block for a little while, but then i came up with another idea, that's going to be part of the plot. _Prom Date_ is now in two c2's! That makes me so happy! I have almost 1000 hits too! I had no idea _Prom Date_ would be this liked. I thought people would h'ate it! I hope you all like this next chapter. It's a bit short, the two will be shorter too, but then i think they'll get longer.**

**cooro: Thank you. It gets worse before it gets better, and then it gets worse again. Really? You liked Padme's reaction? Phew! that's another thing i thought everyone would h'ate...**

**Jedi X-Man Serena Kenobi: I feel bad for him too. He is so often rejected...**

**dragoneyes171986: Yes...Those poor, poor people...But...Isn't life funny when its not happening to you?**

**Beautiful Isle Jedi Chick: Oh...Yeah, she wont tell anyone. But it doesn't mean they won't find out for themselves.**

**Princess-Aiel: Thank you! I find that a great compliment! **

**And here's the update you've been asking for:**

------------------------------

Chapter Four- Never Say Never

"Anyone caught cheating...Well, lets just hope we don't find you cheating." The teacher said, giving the Leia's history class a lecture before their test. Leia was really beginning to get annoyed, this was her last class that day, and she just wanted to take her test already. Miss Burklay was pacing...Leia couldn't resist...With simple wave of her hand...Two seconds later, Miss Burklay was flat on her back, her blue high heeled shoes, no longer were high heeled. The class was filled with snickering. Leia, though, pretended to look very concerned.

"Who did that?" Miss Burklay bellowed, look at all of the class members, who had all silenced themselves. "Where is Mr. Solo?"

_So Solo's a trouble maker?_ Leia thought. As if right on cue, Han walked into the class room.

"Sorry, got held up in my last class." He said, starting to make his way to his seat.

"Not so fast, Mr. Solo! You just earned yourself a trip to the principle's office."

"What?" Han said, confused. Leia couldn't hold back her laugh. Miss Burklay shot her a look. "You, what is your name?"

"Uhh...Leia?"

"Well, uhhh Leia, you can just go with Solo. He knows the way. I thought that maybe, being the ages that you are, would be mature. Go, now." Leia got out of her seat, and followed Han with a frown.

"Good job." She said bitterly once they were out of the class room.

"What was all that about?" Han said, still confused by the situation.

"You, just got me in trouble!"

"How?" She just glared at him, "Besides, i thought i wasn't supposed to talk to you."

"Ya know, you're right. Don't talk to me!"

"Gee. Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Shut up." She glared at him in annoyance for a moment before returning her gaze in front of her. He just rolled his eyes. This was one unbelievable woman- gurl.

She quietly took her seat outside the principles office. han took a seat next to her.

"You know what i find very annoying Han?" before he had a chance to ask, she starting speaking again, "How you keep staring at me. How somehow, you're always around me. I see you everywhere."

"So you're looking for me in the crowd?"

"No!" Leia said, raising her voice, "Why do you keep stalking me?"

"I just want to ask you a question. Simple question."

"Whatever it is, my answer is no."

"It isn't a yes or no question."

"Okay, fine. What?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"You've been following me around to ask me my favorite color?"

"Just answer the question, alright?"

"I dunno...Red?"

"What color is your Prom dress? Assuming, you did get one?"

"Its white."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen...?" Han looked rather relieved. You'd be surprised at how many people he saw that looked way older than they were.

"Is your father and/or mother protective of you?"

"Yes..."

"Do you have a date to the Prom?"

"No."

"Will you go with me?"

"Okay, i caught onto your game early in. My answer is no."

"Why? You have no good reason. You don't have a date, you've already got a dress, its a chance to prove your parents that you are fine on you own. Plus, you'd make a very lonely guy not so lonely on Friday."

"I have two good reasons why i should say no. 1, i don't like ya, and i don't know you. 2 I'm going to have to go with my brother. My dad said if he can't get a date, than we have to take each other. Too bad, huh?"

"What if i could get him a date?"

"Sure, "She said, almost sarcastically, "Try finding a gurl who'd be willing to go out with Luke."

"If i could, will you go to the Prom with me?"

"I don't even know you."

"But you could get to know me, if you go to the Prom with me." Leia looked at him in the eye. He almost looked like he was pleading...Almost. At the same time, he looked smug, like he knew she'd say yes. And she would, but there was no way he was going to find a date for Luke.

"Fine. If you can find someone by Friday, i'll go with you. But it has to be before noon on Friday,or there is no way." Han just gave her a rather y smile...Oh yeah. He was never going to find Luke a date.

------------------------

**Remember to review! Please review! Reviews really do inspire me, and motivate me. I can update, and write so much faster when i get reviews! I hope you liked it!**


	5. My Father Hates Me

**This chapter is perhaps the shortest yet...Ten days since the last update? That was the plan, though i don't think i should've made you wait so long for such a short chapter. They do get longer though, so don't worry.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**dragoneyes171986: Yes, well. Don't we all? But ya never know, i don't look at Han as exactly a reliable person...But it IS Leia.**

**cooroo: Yes, i think i said this before, but yeah, this story is really easy to write. Even if i get writers block(which i think i'm getting :S) i have a few chapters already.**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Muahaha-! I mean...gurly laugh Yes, lets.**

**dm1: Hmmm...This seems like a popular question. Perhaps i'll get a date for Chewie. Yes, that has always kinda bugged me. She isn't as perfect as daddy makes her out to be. Thank you!**

**Princess-Aiel: I...I never even heard of those. Hmm...Thank you!**

**Kates Master: joins evil laugh**

**Beautiful Isle Jedi Chick: Oh, thank you! I'm glad somebody thinks that. Makes me sing-song voicesmile!**

**I find this just so awesome. Me being familiar with some of you guys, having read some of your fanfics...Just so awesome.**

**Just for fun, go look up the characters Chewie and Leia, and see what fanfics ya find. If you see one rated K+ and the title is something like "What you didn't even want to know" or something. Read it, untill at least chapter six...maybe you'll h'ate it, but i liked it. Of course, read it after this. :)**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five - My Father H'ates Me**

(Later that evening)

Anakin finished brushing his teeth, and was about to go into his and Padme's bedroom, but the moment he opened the bathroom door he was hit in the head with a pillow. "Hey!" He said, finding it was Padme who had hit him, an angry look on her face. "What in the Force did i do now?" He asked, only to get hit with the pillow again. And again. And again. He used his arm to block it, slowly moving out of the 'fresher. "You're mean." He accused, using the Force to pull the pillow from her grasp. "You wont even tell me what i did."

"Leia, just told me that she can't go to the prom."

"Why's that?"

"Oh!" Padme grabbed another pillow off the bed and hit Anakin with it. "You know why! Because you said that if only one of them gets a date, it doesn't really matter because they have to take each other anyway!"

"Rules are rules. And you should really stop hitting me with that pillow, it doesn't hurt."

"It would if i stuffed it down your throat!"

"ITs a just a prom, Padme!"

"No, it isn't just a Prom! Anakin, Leia and Luke are growing up, you just need to face it darling. They are your kids, your only kids-"

"Padme!" Anakin yelled, putting his hand in front of her face, signaling to stop. "I don't want to talk about this." Anakin's voice was shaky, yet commanding. "We don't need to talk about this, what's done is done."

"No, Anakin. You need to talk about this, you never have talked about it-"

"Padme!" Anakin said, his volume drowning out her voice. "I said i don't want to talk about it."

"Fine then." Padme me said, going into the closet.

"What are you doing now?" Anakin sighed, walking over to her. She emerged from the closet with a blanket. She handed the pillow she had been holding to him, along with the blanket.

"Untill you sort this out, _Ani_, untill you are willing to come and talk to me, untill you are treating your children fairly, no favoring the other, untill you start to be Anakin again, you can sleep on the couch. Good night."

"But-!"

"I said." Padme voice overpowering his, "Good night, Ani."

Reluctantly, he walked out of the room, down the hall and into the living room. Anakin sighed, sitting down on the couch. He h'ated it when he and Padme got into fights.

Luke, who had been getting a drink of water, walked out into the living room. "Did mom and you get in a fight?"

Anakin turned to Luke, and asked, "Why would you think that."

"I heard you yelling, and your now sleeping on the couch."

"Your mom and I were having a discussion, and i decided i was going to watch some late night HoloNet."

"Mom and you have been getting into fights a lot lately..."

"Luke, you mom and i are going to have disagreements, but it isn't going to break us apart, if that's what you were thinking."

"Oh, okay." Luke sat down on a chair, "So, when do you think i'l be able to get my pilot's license?"

Anakin sighed, "Luke, as much as i want to talk to you, i don't have time. Go to bed, you have to get up early tomorrow."

"Oh...Well...Oh. Good night, dad."

"Good night." Anakin said, right before Luke got up and left.

Luke hadn't wanted to admit it before, but there was no doubt now. his father h'ated him...He just didn't understand why. When Luke turned about 12, he started to notice that his father had become a little distant. Now, his father just basically ignored him. All his attention was on Leia. Leia got away with everything, Luke got away with nothing. He noticed that Anakin just started saying yes to get Luke to shut up, not really listening at all. The Pilot license proved that. Anakin hadn't even remembered, and truth be told, he couldn't even get one until he was seventeen.What surprised him, was that even his mother didn't notice when he told her. This was very, very depressing. Luke was trying so hard to impress his father, following in his footsteps and all. But no matter what he did, Leia was always better. She would always be better.

Luke sat down sadly on his bed. So, he knew his father wasn't fond of him...But now the question was: why?

**-----------------------------------------**

**Yes well, i know it was short. But since it was short, i won't make you wait a ten days for the next one, only about a week. PLEASE remember to REVIEW! It helps me write more! Thank you for reading!**


	6. I Call It Luck

**Well, looks like it's been a week? So, here's the next chapter of _Prom Date_! I think you'll be pleased to know, that I have gotten a new version of Microsoft Word, you know, the one if the grammar and spell check? I still have to spell certain words wrong mutters something but other than that, I think it's a lot better! This chapter is only eight hundred something words. Sorry folks, I think they might be short for awhile.**

**Now…I've been kind of dying to tell somebody something about this story (Sorry, it's not spoilers) so I decided to come up with a contest. First person to solve this mini mystery gets to know the secret. That's only if my readers would actually like to do it though. So I'm not going to start it unless you guys want me too.**

**Tasuja: Boy do I know how hard it is. I have six siblings! Padme is noticing more and more…But Anakin. He's just…Yeah…**

**Dragoneyes171986: Yeah…Jerky turkey Anakin needs to pay attention to his only son!**

**Ledag1rl321: Yes, yes. Kept me happy it has! More chapters I need! Running out of happy, I am. Hmmm…**

**Jedi master Arie Skywalker: I'm reading my sister this story, and she isn't fond of Luke in it either. But I think his stupidity makes her laugh. And don't worry, Anakin ad Padme work things out…Eventually…**

**Cooroo: (bows) Thank you. I thought Anakin deserved it…She should've filled the pillow with br- I mean…Yeah.**

Chapter Six - I Call It Luck

(**School, Thursday, Lunch**)

So, he had to admit. Finding someone for Leia's brother was easier said than done. Of course he could've walked up to any gurl, and ask if they would go with Luke, but already to many got the impression _he_ wanted to go with them. He sighed to himself as he walked away from yet another gurl who thought he asked them to go with him. This wasn't usually how he was. He would never go to this much trouble for a sixteen-year-old gurl. Especially one who didn't even like him! But...But there was something about this one. Most gurls he'd gone out with...Well... Yeah. Leia had an attitude, and strangely enough, he was attracted to that...Strangely enough. He scanned the crowd, and caught sight of Leia. Their eyes met, and she looked like she was smiling! No. No, that was a smug smile. She knew he wasn't having much luck. He didn't smile back, he just looked away, and scanned the cafeteria again. What did her brother look like? She mention he name was...Was... Something like Duke...Or...Or Luke! Yes, it was Luke. All he had to do was find Luke...But there could be a hundred other people in this school with the name Luke! He scanned the room yet again. Searching for someone with brown hair, brown hair like Leia's. He spotted a table with tons of guys with brown hair. There was a chance that one of them was Leia's brother. So, he walked over and asked:

"Any of you know a guy named Luke?" The people were confused for just a moment.

"My...My name is Luke." said a guy with brown hair and brown eyes...Like Leia's.

"Do you have a sister…A twin sister?" The young man shook his head. Han let out an exasperated "Ah!" and left the table. This could take awhile.

(Leia)

He was having trouble, just like Leia predicted. No one in this school would be stupid enough to go on a blind date. Nubian though they were. With any luck, she wouldn't have to go at all. Her father wouldn't have a problem with that. In fact, he'd probably thank the Force before dancing around happily. She wouldn't have to go with Luke. That would make her very, very happy. Luke and Leia always had to go everywhere together. Her father still made them use the 'buddy system'. She couldn't wait until she could leave home. Just a few more years…

(Han)

Lunch was almost over, and he hadn't had anything to eat. If he didn't find this darn Luke person soon, he was going to get mad...As if he weren't already. "Do any of you know a Luke..." No, Leia had never told him her last name. All he knew was that it was Leia... "A Luke that has a twin sister?" Han asked yet another group of people.

"Uh...Uh...Hmmm..." A gurl with blond hair tried to answer, looking at Han dreamily. Han almost just walked away. The young woman seemed to snap out of her trance, "Oh! Luke...Luke, you mean Leia's brother?"

"Sure, why not. Where is he?"

"He sits over there." She said, pointing to a table which only two boys were sitting at. Han just walked off, not paying attention to the gurls goodbye. He walked over to the darker haired one.

"Umm...You're Luke, right?" the young man looked up at Han and shook his head. "No." Han almost let out another "Ah!" but the sandy blond haired boy answered.

"But I am." Han was surprised. He looked almost nothing like Leia.

"You're Leia's brother?"

"Yeah." Han sat down across from Luke.

"Here's the deal. I want to take Leia to the prom, but she tells me she can't go with anyone unless you have a date too. I told her I'd find you a date, assuming its OK with you?" Before Luke could answer, "Yeah, that's what I thought. But the problem is, i can't find anyone. So I thought I might ask you, if there was anyone you wanted to ask?" Luke really wasn't buying it.

"You can go tell Leia the joke thing about me not getting a date is cruel."

"Listen, kid, this ain't a joke. I can't go to the prom with Leia unless you have a date. I have influence, kid. I can get you a date. now, tell me, is there anyone?"

"Well..."

"Tell me already!"

"Okay, gee. I want to go with Mara Jade, but-"

"Mara Jade?" Han said in disbelief.

"This was a joke!"

"No, believe me, it wasn't." Han couldn't believe his luck! "I have to go kid. I'm sure I'll be seeing you sometimes soon." And with that, he just got up and left. Biggs turned to Luke in confusion.

"Who in the stars was that?"

"I don't know, Biggs, I don't know..."

**I wonder if you thought that was funny? You could always… You know, tell me if you thought it was, by reviewing, and by reviewing you make the author happy, which might cure her writer's block… Review! Please?**

**You know the drill…More coming in like… Ten or… Seven days.**

**May the Force be with you!**

**Miss-Jedi**


	7. Didn't See That Coming

**Forgive me for taking so long to update. I think it's been over ten days. I've been kind of busy. My parents want to move, so we have some major cleaning and fixing up to do around the house. I think I was supposed to update on Ewan McGregor's birthday (the 31st) but my sister was leaving that day, I had stayed up till five AM the night before so I could make birthday muffin's(For Ewan's birthday.) and then…Yeah, my plate was full. But it's not now. Spring break! I'm going to have a STAR WARS marathon with my friend, who has NEVER seen the movies. So anyway, to my responses to the reviews.**

**Dragoneyes171986: Hmmm…Maybe…Maybe not… This chapter will answer you.**

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker: It seems not many people like Luke. But it's _sort of_ supposed to be that way. And yes, he sort of is. There is something about her that just makes her different than the others. And don't worry about Anakin, they'll be plenty of him in upcoming chapters.**

**Cooroo: I'm glad you found it funny! I thought it was rather funny myself… I've decided not to do the mini-mystery thing. I don't know how I'd do it, so I guess you'll just have to find out later.**

**Ledag'irl321: Hmm. Fine. Wait I will, and compliment I will take. Update soon, will you?**

**Dm1: Well, it'll kinda tell you how in this chapter. And yes, Anakin is treating his children like babies. Can you say paranoid?**

**Emerald Tiara: Thank you for that.**

**SuP3R G1R: Hey, I'm glad you think its funny! Keep on reading…**

**Seven reviews for one chapter! Thank you all, you'll never know how happy it makes me. **

**---------------------------------**

Chapter Seven - Didn't See That Coming 

(**Friday morning, Skywalker house, breakfast**)

Anakin didn't go to bed happy, nor did he wake up happy. He just wasn't very happy at all. Padme had stayed true to what she said. More so, than she said, actually. She didn't talk to him just completely ignored him. Anakin let out a frustrated sigh, and put the datapad that he was holding down. Obi-Wan had asked him to do some research for a mission he was currently on. Anakin thought it pointless for him to do it, Jocasta Nu, the Jedi in charge of the Archives, was fully capable, Anakin had to admit, he didn't think she had that many years left, but still, fully capable of doing the job. But, Obi-Wan had asked him to do this, and it wasn't like he had much else to do. He had opened a mechanic's shop several years ago, but he had hired help, and didn't need to be there for a few hours...Who was he kidding? The people he had hired never got the job done right! He had to get down there! _Not until I finish this_, he told himself. He picked the datapad up and began to read. Obi-Wan was hunting down a bounty hunter; the bounty hunter called himself Kavik. Obi-Wan didn't tell Anakin what the mission was about, he just needed all the information he could find, home planet, traits, allies...Anakin came across one right then, one he was familiar with. _Esana Zerena Brak_. That name really wrung a bell... A Red Twi'Lek came to mind, but then Leia came into the kitchen. She had smile on her face. Anakin frowned. No good could come of that.

"Did you have a date, princess?" he asked. She looked at him, still smiling and said, "Nope." Anakin hid his relief.

"Oh, sorry. Nobody asked you?"

"Yes, they did. And I said yes."' Anakin was confused. She was happy, but she didn't have a date, but she did because she said yes! It was hard enough spending all those years trying to figure out Padme, now he had to figure out his daughter too? "Well, why don't you have a date then?"

"Because, Luke doesn't have a date." She then realized, her father knew she was happy about it and frowned. This confused Anakin more. "Does...This mean I can take back that dress?" Leia thought for a moment. He should; after all, there was no point in keeping it. "Yeah, you should probably return it. Luke isn't going to get a date." Leia let out a small laugh, when Anakin coughed, Leia turned around to see Luke. He hadn't heard what Leia said, thankfully. "So, I guess I'll return it when I get home."

"Return what?" Asked Luke as he grabbed some toast.

"Leia's dress." Anakin replied, returning to his research.

"Don't be so sure, I still have a couple of hours." Luke said, looking at Leia and took a bite of toast. She gave Luke a look in return and rolled her eyes. "I have to go, seeya later." Luke looked at his dad for a little while after Leia left. He seemed to have lost interest in the conversation...Ever since Luke came in. He sighed, then hurried to school. Anakin continued his research. Who was Esana Zerena Brak?

(**School, Luke, Nubian history**)

Luke was still pondering about why his father disliked him so. Why did he like Leia better? He had a suspicion for just a second, but then dismissed it. He couldn't bring THAT up with his father. He would probably send Luke to Tatooine for the summer to stay with his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, to help with the moisture farm. He h'ated those visits to Tatooine, even the brief ones. It was it was just dry, dry heat. Sit out in the sun for ten minutes without the proper clothes, or sun ointments, you'd be red for a week.

Luke came back to reality, just before the bell. Ah. Lunch.

(**Leia, Hallway**)

Leia was now very happy. It was noon, and she hadn't seen Han Solo once. He was probably embarrassed that he didn't find a date for Luke. But, hey, at least the guy tried, she had to give him that. But she was so glad she didn't have to go with him! Her smile turned smug, when she saw him walking down the hall towards her, Wookiee by his side. When he got to her she started to speak.

"Times up Solo, you didn't find a date or my brother, you can't go with me. Looks like you're not as good as you say you are. Too bad, huh? My dad is returning the dress, and I'm going to be staying home, away from you, doing what I actually want to do." She said. Han's expression was blank "What, are you sad? Don't be, I'm sure there are tons of stupid Nubians left that would be crazy enough to go out with you."

"Oh, I'm sure there are." He said, "But they aren't going with me, because I'm going with someone else." She frowned. "Who's that?"

"You."

"You can't! It's noon, and Luke doesn't have a date." She said, her voice sound a bit desperate for a second, but then she cleared it of that emotion.

"On the contrary, Leia, Luke has had a date since nine last night. My pocket's a little less heavy, but he does have one. I informed him a little while ago. He has a date, and you, are going with me."

"I am not!" She spat.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Yes you are, sweetheart-"

"Call me that again, and I'll smash you're face in!" She screamed. The few people left in the hall turned and looked at her, she lowered her voice. "You can't make me."

"Yeah, we made a deal. Besides, saying no to me will draw attention to you. Perhaps people will think less of you. You wouldn't want that, would you?" She didn't even reply, she raised her fist, but Han anticipated this move and grabbed her wrist. "See you at seven." And he walked off. How she h'ated him!

(**Skywalker house**)

Anakin had done the research and he found out who Esana Zerena Brak was. She was a Red Twi'Lek, an assassin who had once been hired to kil Obi-Wan and him. He had captured her and kiled her brother after he tried to kil Obi-Wan. The woman was insane. Anakin wanted to say that Kavic had something to do with her, but since he knew nothing of the mission, he couldn't tell. Of course, Brak was also in prison... After he did the research, he went to work, to find the whole place a mess. The speeder bike that he was going to be paid to fix was worse than when it was brought it, grease covered many things. This only added to his bad mood. He had to get the place in order, and fix the blasted speeder bike. First Padme, the research, Leia with boys, and now the shop! What else could've gone wrong? Well...

Anakin had gotten home, cleaned up a bit, got Leia's dress, and was heading for the front door, when Leia walked through it, her expression rather depressed. She pasted by him, while he just stood there. Then she turned around and said, "I'm going to need that dress."

"Wh-what?"

"Luke has a date, I have a date...When does mom get home?"

"I-I'm not-"

"Oh well. He's going to be here at seven."

"Who?" She looked at for a moment as if he were stupid. She took the dress from him and said, "My date." She walked off. And that's how things could get worse, but if he had known they were going to get even worse than that...

**-----------------------------------**

**Well, I'm a bit embarrassed about this chapter, but I hope you still liked it. PLEASE review, it helps me so much!**

**May the Force be with you!**


	8. You're Breaking Up

Hey y'all! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I lost track of time, I've been busy. I decided yesterday that I was going to update today, because it's Hayden Christensen's birthday! Happy birthday to him! YAY! Thanks for playing the most awesome Anakin I could've hoped for! Awesome job!

And so, writers block is coming upon me, (again!) and I'm trying to write and finish up about 26 fanfics right now… Well, I've gotten myself into a bit of a problem. But I'm trying really hard to write finish Prom Date. So anyway, to my response to the reviews!

Cooroo: Ha ha! If only there was a Han for everyone… Hmmm…. Esana Zerena Brak… Gee, I have a hard time saying that a few times fast. But, as for her character…Eh… I really am sorry for keeping you so long! I've gotten busy, but if I wasn't, and probably be writing and reading all day.

Ledag'irl321: Take the compliment, I will.

Dragoneyes171986: Doesn't it though? I'd really, really h'ate to be Luke… He really isn't THAT bad!

Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Yes, yes she is… Thank you!

SuP3R G1R: Hehe, I'd say he deserves it! In your face, Anakin, in your face!

Dm1: I dunno, if I was her, I wouldn't be complaining. And as for Han, he goes to great heights for Leia, but I don't think he'd go so far to wear a tux… and the Prom… Well, we'll just have to wait and see.

Jedi aster Arie Skywalker: Neither would any other normal person, but we ARE dealing with Skywalkers here, so, I wouldn't expect any less.

Princess-Aiel: Thank you for staying with this fic! It means so much to me!

Thank you for all the compliments! And thank you readers that do not review, just the fact that you've kept reading makes me feel good! You're totally and completely awesome! And I'm sorry it's taken so long!

Disclaimer: As we all know, I don't own STAR WARS, or any of the characters, however, I have written this story, and I would appreciate it if it wasn't stolen. Thank you, and enjoy (Hopefully)

-----------------

Chapter Eight- You're Breaking Up

Padme started to pull her daughters hair up, trying style it. Leia was sitting at Padme vanity, while she got her hair ready for the prom. It was quite obvious her daughter didn't want to go. Leia was such a complicated gurl. One minute you think she's a gurly gurl, the next its the opposite. She really thought Leia wanted to go a week before, but now...? She put the brush down and let Leia's dark hair fall.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

Leia let a smile form at the corner of her mouth as she shook her head slightly and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a liar, Leia Skywalker."

"So what if I am? It's not your business anyway."

"It is so my business. I'd like to know what's bothering you?"

Leia sighed, and looked at the wall next the mirror for awhile, so she wouldn't make eye contact through the mirror with her mother. "The guy I'm going with." she scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He tricked e into saying yes to him. He's a fair looking guy, but he's the...The type that's...Head-strong, cocky, arrogant!"

"I know someone who was like that…Well, still is. Happens to be your father."

"Men." Padme and Leia sighed at the same time. "Why in the world did you say yes to this guy if you don't like him?"

"Because, I just did! Okay? Isn't that a good enough answer?"

"Fine." Padme said, picking up the brush again, "I guess it's none of my business anyway. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have too. So, what is this guys name?"

"Han Solo." Padme began to laugh. "What?" Leia asked darkly, thinking her mother was laughing at her.

"I've heard of him; The one that was raised by Wookiees? The poor kid."

"Why did you laugh? What's so funny about being raised by Wookiees?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Padme said as she started to twist Leia's hair into a bun, letting a few curls behind her ears stay. "Isn't he 18? Wasn't he held back in school?"

"I have no idea. I think he's 18. I don't know."

"From what I've seen, he's quite handsome."

"How in the galactic senate do you know so much about him?" Padme coughed and said nothing. "All done!" Padme said after fixing Leia's hair. Leia sighed. "I guess I have to go soon." She said standing up.

"Here, take this purse." Her mother said, quickly walking over to the closet and grabbing a small white purse. Leia really didn't like what she had to do for the prom. "Oh, come on. It's only for a few hours." Padme said, walking over and putting her hands on Leia's shoulders both staring at the mirror. "I guess." Leia said. Padme looked at Leia's face in the mirror for a little while before saying, "Do you want me to do your makeup too?" Leia sighed, but agreed anyway.

(Luke)

He hadn't even tried combing his hair. Why hadn't Han told him who his date was! It was probably the ugliest gurl, or just somebody off the street. Luke was doomed. Why was he always doomed? Some n'asty fate was awaiting him, he just knew it. He h'ated what he was wearing. His mother had gotten a him a suit for the prom, the tie she picked out was a purple. He didn't bothering asking his father for help. He was to busy doing something for Obi-Wan. Always to busy for Luke. Everyone was always to busy for him. Always. He was beginning to wonder if they just made stuff up, to get rid of him, like his father did. He must be the most h'ated man alive!

Luke heard thunder outside. Ah, great. It was going to rain. Rain created puddles, knowing him, he would slip while walking through one, break his arm, and embarrassing himself in front of everyone! He couldn't wait.

He looked at himself in the 'fresher mirror. Wow…Just wow. Whoever his date was, ugly or not, would not be pleased with how he looked. He was not pleased with how he looked! Blasted! Why was he so self-conscious!

(Anakin)

He sat on the sofa, preparing for that bight. He hoped Leia's ride (he didn't like to think of it as a date) would get here soon. Podracing was coming on, and he had made a bet with Darred, Sola's husband, about who would win. He wanted to make sure he was right. He was skimming through some channels when he comlink beeped. He immediately, but still reluctantly picked it up.

"Skywalker here."

"Anakin, how is that research coming?" Came the crisp Coruscanti accent of the aging Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Uhh, well. Not good, master. I cant' find much of anything. I found out he seemed to be in association with Esana Zerena Brak, ya know that woman we put in prison?"

"Anaki...Hear you very well, some...wrong with your comlink?"

"I can't hear you that well either. There's a storm here on Naboo."

"Cou..epeat that?"

"There is a storm here on Naboo!"

"Oh! I want to t..about Esana...Brak. She..from prison. She was...To Naboo! I think...you...Watch out."

"Master, I could hardly hear a word you just said."

"You're...up, Anakin."

"May the Force be with you, master."

"Same... padawan." Anakin turned off the comlink. Blasted storm. Anakin swore he heard the doorchime ring. But waited to make sure. It did again. "Your rides are here!" Anakin cried upward, and went to answer the door.

(Han)

Han drove Luke's date to their house, the location of which they had discussed briefly at lunch. It was bugging him how he didn't know Leia's last name. Maybe it was something stupid, like butloader, and that's why neither Duke...Luke, nor Leia told. Very mysterious beings were they. Chewie hadn't gone with him, he found it would be awkward, so he left early, and walked. Han felt bad for him, it was going to rain. Han turned to the passenger. She had a blank expression on her face. Oh yes, he had paid her quite a bit of credits, plus a few favors, but other than that, it was easy. He slowly turned onto the street where Leia lived. There were very nice houses. Leia must've been rich. All the houses were of course, made out of Nubian bricks. He stopped the land speeder once he spotted the number '1138'. He wasn't wearing anything fancy. No tux, but he still looked neat. Leia had given him the impression that her father was strict, and he didn't want her father chasing him away down the street, blaster in hand. "You have to come in too, ya know." Han said to the gurl. She sighed, and got up out of her seat, following a few feet behind Han. He walked up the stone path, careful not to step on the grass, or flowers. Walking up the steps, he took a breath, and knocked. Thunder boomed through the air, making it impossible to hear the knock, Han realized they had a doorchime, and rung it. No answer, so he waited a minute, and wrung again. For a moment he thought he had the wrong house, but he heard someone calling inside, telling someone to hurry up or something. He heard footsteps, and soon the door was answered. Han couldn't help but let out a small gasp, his eyes big. He hadn't expected that.

-------------------

Well, thank you for reading! Reviews appreciated, as always. I'm superly sorry if it's short, the next one is 2,501 words, and I think it's a funny chapter, so hopefully it'll make up for my slow updating. Thank you for reading!

May the Force be with you all!

(Happy Birthday Hayden!)


	9. Open Cockpit

**I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday, like I was supposed to, but the log-in page wasn't working! But, it worked today, so…Yeah. Here's the next chapter, about 2,557 words, so it's long. This is the last chapter I have written in advance, so it might take over ten days for the next chapter, just a warning. I know what is in store for this story, I'm just at a loss for words. Also, the stories count (the number of stories I'm working/trying to work on) has gone up again. Thirty-four, is the new number. Also, another thing that might delay this story, is the fact that we're selling the house. Someone has made an offer, and we're accepting, so if all goes as planed, we'll be moving at the end of July. But we're going to work out b-u-t-t's off in the process. I really like this story, and I WILL finish it, come what may. And ya know…What really helps me to write, is reviews. Really gets me pumped to write. But anyway, to my replies to the reviews.**

**Cooroo: Okay, calm down! Lol, I've updated, I've updated! And, well, the transmission WAS garbled, so, you may never know what Obi-Wan REALLY said. Yeah, I had to do the 1138... I just had to.**

**Tasuja: Yeah, he really does. Anakin isn't helping, either… But Luke will change… eventually.**

**M.J.L.S: Thank you, and thank you! I thought the cliffy was rather nice… Well, "From a certain point of view," **

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Thanks! Your wish is my command.**

**Scarlet-reBELLE: Thank you for that compliment. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**SuP3R G1R: Do you not know! I really h'ate them too! When I don't write them…**

**Pitdroid: Muaha…Muahaha! Well… Read on…**

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker: Read that… Anakin's reaction, is… I love it. **

**Princess-Aiel: Yes… Yes it could… And it will… At least I hope.**

**Thank you all for reading! Every single last one of you. And you have waited long enough, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of G.L's wonderful Galaxy… Just a fan. And I am not earning money off of this, it is purely for my own, as well as my readers, enjoyment.**

**---------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine – _Open Cockpit_**

"An- Anakin Skywalker?" Han blurted out. Not sure if it was or not.

"Yes...?" Stars a Galaxies! Could it be?

"Does...Does Leia live here?"

"Yes, my daughter Leia? My only daughter, whom is as delicate as a flower, whose father will chop anyone who so much as, touches her into tiny pieces? That Leia?" Skywalker gave a quick warning. Anakin Skywalker was Leia's _father_! If he remembered right, that would mean her mother was Padme Amidala… Skywalker. No wonder Leia didn't tell anyone her last name! People would be asking her questions, never leaving her alone! Han knew all to well that many women in the Galaxy thought that Anakin Skywalker was the best looking man in the universe, or many of them still thought that. Oh…That'd get pretty annoying. People'd just want to be friends with you so they could see your dad- Oh! Gross! Her dad was like… Thirty-eight! Wow, that would be-

"Excuse me young man, did you forget something? Or are you just standing there, hoping that cold air will get into my house?" Han quickly masked his surprise with a cool expression as he walked in. The young woman following.

(**Anakin**)

Anakin had been strongly tempted to say to the young upon, learning who he was, 'You must be the young man who's head i will chop if you harm my daught in anyway.' but decided not too. Though, the temptation was still there. "So, what is are your names?"

"Han, Han Solo." the young man asked. He had a cocky look about him than made Anakin what to smack him. The young woman was about to answer, but Luke suddenly came rushing out stopping at the sight of the young gurl. The gurls eyes widened when she saw her date. She quickly shout i glare at Han, who mouthed something to her, but Anakin wasn't sure what he said. "Mara Jade, sir." The young woman finaly answered, still glaring at Han. "How old are you two?"

"Eighteen." Han said.

"Almost eighteen, Master Skywalker." young Jade said. Anakin's eyes bulged. That was almost two years older than Luke! That was completely unacceptable! That was two years older than Leia! This was bad, oh so bad. Mara Jade was wearing black leather, a sort of rebellious look. This Sam, or Hand, Ham guy wasn't even wearing a suit! There was no way he trusted this guy with Leia! He was about to voice something but then Leia appeared at the top of the stairwell, and the light seemed to be shining on her. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, her dark hair put up in a pretty bun, but still letting a few curled locks of hair left down, a white flower in her hair. She was beautiful. Han was amazed. It seemed to be in slow motion...Until she began to clunk down the stairs, a very bored expression on her face.

While everyone else stood amazed, Anakin looked horrified. That did not look like the dress he approved of and paid for! He glanced at Han, whose mouth was slightly open. He wanted to smack him so bad! Almost as much as Leia did. She wanted to smack him to the unknown regions! But Anakin didn't know that. He was very worried about his children's decisions in dates. Even Luke! Both seemed like rebels. And This Solo guy seemed like someone who couldn't be trusted. He had a bad feeling about this. His expression softened when he saw Padme walking down the stairs. Their eyes met, and she smiled, ever so slightly. He did the same; this distracted him for a moment. He came back to reality as he heard the scumbag Solo kid comment on how pretty Leia looked. His head shot to them as Solo spoke those words. If Han had noticed, he would be met by the dagger-eyed glare of 'Mr. Skywalker'. Anakin looked over to the next couple. Luke and…Uh…What was it? Oh yeah! Jade. Luke seemed to just be gazing at Jade, while she just awkwardly sat there. Something told Anakin, that she really didn't like Luke (But who would?) and she didn't want to be here. She was actually a couple inches taller than he was. That would make things awkward during a dance. She looked so… Rebellious, almost…Evil, he would go so far to say. She had this dark aura about her that made Anakin uncomfortable. He looked back over to Solo. He looked like the sort of scum that would date Leia for a week then dump her, and move on to the next girl, and so on and so forth. Anakin found himself once again glaring at Solo. Leia deserved better than that! What was she thinking when she said yes to that guy! What did his kids see in these punks? Where did he go wrong!

Padme must've noticed Anakin was starting to panic, because she walked over to him, putting a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"You're being nice. I thought you weren't talking to me?" He whispered back.

"All for show. People are over."

After another moment, Anakin couldn't take it anymore. "Leia!" She turned her head away from Han. "Luke? Could you both come over here for a second?" They both walked over, as Padme greeted Han and Mara.

"What is it, dad?" Luke asked.

"WHAT in the Stars and Galaxies are you two thinking? He whispered very harshly.

"What do you mean, 'what are you two thinking'?" Leia whispered back.

"Have you even SEEN your dates?" Luke and Leia both turned their heads to look at their dates, then turned back. "Yes…"

"And you're sure this was your choice? You weren't forced to go with them?" Luke and Leia looked at each other. Luke nodded. Leia waited a moment, before answering. "Yes." It sounded somewhat defiant to Anakin. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I said yes, after all." Anakin turned his head away. Shaking it he mumbled to himself. "What did I do wrong?" He them turned back to them.

"Wasn't there anyone else; anyone else that you could have gone with? Because the people you chose to go with are…"

"Are what dad, different? Just because someone is different than you doesn't mean they're bad people." Luke said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"If this girl your going with was a Sith, would you still go out with her?"

"You would know all about Sith now wouldn't you, dad?" Luke said. Anakin turned his head away eyes closed, jaw clenched. Those words might as well have been a slap on the face. He turned his head back a very stern look on his face. "I thought I told you never to mention that. Don't you ever bring that up again Luke Skywalker!" Luke turned his head away, refusing to answer. Anakin turned his had back. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes." He whispered, glaring at his father. Anakin continued staring at his son, as Luke continued to glare.

"Dad, are you done yet?" Anakin turned to Leia.

"No, I am not done," he replied, "Did you know that this guy your going with is two _years_ older than you!"

"Of course I know that!" She almost yelled, but then calmed down, folding her arms across her chest and stating matter-of-factly, "Besides, all the guys my age are…" she looked over at Luke, "Immature." Luke then turned his glare to Leia. She then gave him a look that said her point was proven.

"Speaking of immature boys, Luke Mara Jade is TWO YEARS older than you!"

"So?"

"That is unacceptable, she's older than you, couldn't you find someone your own age?"

"Leia's date is older than her!"

"Yes, well she's a gurl, gurls date older guys. This young woman is two years older than you!"

"You already said that, and I know, and plus, mom is FIVE years older than you." Anakin straitened up, bring himself to full height. "That's different."

"How is that different?" complained Luke.

"We…" Anakin had a thoughtful look on his face for a second before find a lame answer (thought Luke), "We were deeply in love. I was mature for my age."

Leia snorted. Anakin saw Padme ending her small talk with Luke and Leia's dates, and she made her way over to the arguing trio. She put a hand on Leia's shoulder, "What's going on."

"Dad is lecturing us." Leia said clear irritation in her voice.

"About what?" Anakin looked away, folding his arms, much a teenager would.

"He's upset because Mara is almost two years older than me."

"Don't pay attention to your father, Luke. He's a cry baby, besides I'm five years older than he is, two years isn't bad. What is he complaining about to you, Leia?" their mother sighed.

"He doesn't like Han."

"Why? Oh, I didn't need to ask that. Let me guess, because he's Leia's date? I bet its nothing more than that." She then gave Anakin a look that the twins weren't able to interpret. "Now you two better hurry. It might rain soon." Padme guided her children away from Anakin. He hesitated a moment, then followed.

"Sorry for the hold up," Padme said with a smile, "you can be on your way now."

"Thank you Mrs. Skywal- I mean Senator Sky- I mean Amidala…Or…Sky…Walker." Han said, rather confused. Padme laughed a little, "Mrs. Skywalker is alright for now. It's nice to have met you two." There was a pause, in which Padme was waiting for Anakin to say the same. He just stared at the two pairs, really not happy with what he saw. It wasn't until Padme nudged him in the ribs, did he mumble something, and smiled a really fake smile after.

"Well," Han said, that cocky smile on his face again, "We better get going." Han put his hand on the small of Leia back, making her twitch in disgust, as he lead her to the speeder. Mara gave Luke a look saying that if he even tried that he'd be dead. So he just followed her out the door. Padme and Anakin stood in the threshold saying their good-byes, and Anakin took advantage of the opportunity and put his arm around Padme. Han gave one last look at Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker. Anakin looked him in the eye, smiling, almost evilly, as he slid his index finger across his neck, a motion that almost scared Solo. He would have to be careful not to do anything that would make Leia run home to her father. He seemed pretty serious about the head-chop thing.

Anakin and Padme went back through the door, it slid shut behind them. The moment it closed, Padme shrugged Anakin off.

"Why do you have to be such a baby?" She said.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked, facing her with an easy look on his face. He then regretted his words; anger crept to her face, her eyes narrowing and her jaw clenched.

"You know very well what you're doing, Jedi Skywalker." She glared.

"And what is that, exactly?"

"Would you stop with the stupid act? You're acting like a little child!" Anakin looked deeply offended. "You think I'm acting this way on purpose."

"No." She said looking down. Anakin was confused for a moment, until she looked back up. "I know it. Anakin, when are you going to grow up? You were more mature when you were nine!" Anakin looked very offended, this time he was not pretending. She got very close to his face. _Gee_, Anakin thought, _for someone so little, she really is intimidating._

"I don't' mind you being protective of our children, but you are treating them like babies! I know you don't want anything to happen to them, but really Anakin, is this necessary?"

"Yes I believe it is necessary. Because you don't know what the Galaxy is like now; I've been places, I know what is going on."

"And you think I don't? Anakin, I work in the senate, I'm one of the people who helps _deal_ with the problems!" Anakin looked away. "The senate is corrupt, and it doesn't know where the real problems lie." He muttered. Her eyes narrowed yet again. "Is that what you think of my job; the job that has supported this family for most of these years? You didn't seem to mind the job when you were out of one. When you rejoined the Order, and didn't have any money." Of all the things she had to bring up, it was money. Something, most of the time, Anakin didn't have. He turned back to her. "I don't mind your income, I'm just not fond of politics."

"I believe it was politics that saved the Republic, Anakin."

"No," he said, leaning down to her a bit, "the Jedi saved the Republic; politics helped destroy it."

"_Politicians_ almost destroyed it, Anakin." She then mumbled something under her breath, which Anakin didn't hear, but had a suspicion it was about him.

"Same difference." He said folding his arms and looking away again. This reminded Padme of Luke…Or Luke reminded Padme of Anakin…Whatever. "We're getting off the subject. But the point is," she said backing him up to the wall, "You need to stop acting like a child, and start treating your kids like adults."

"But they aren't adults! They're just kids! They aren't old enough to take care of themselves." She noticed he was shaking now.

"Ani," She said her voice softer, " They aren't babies anymore. And I know you're scared, I know you don't want to lose them like you-"

"No. Padme, I said I don't want to talk about it." Anakin said the command in his voice was clear. She straitened herself up, and said one last thing, "Just remember Anakin. You aren't the only one who was hurt in that, you aren't the only one who is sad about it, think how _I_ felt!" She choked, feeling tears coming. She paused, calming herself, "But," she continued, voice clear now, "I've come to terms with it. I did long ago. It's time you have. Until then, Anakin, the couch is waiting." She then turned, Anakin reached out to stop her, but she was already going up the stairs. He sighed, and turned to go into the kitchen to find himself something to eat.

(**Leia**)

As soon as the door closed behind them, Leia hit Han in the ribs with her elbow, and edged away. She shuddered, still disgusted at her act of defending Han, even in the slightest. She had been lying, of course, to her father. She had decided she was more frustrated with her father than with her date. She was looking forward to the chance to make Han Solo miserable. She lifted her eyes from the ground to the speeder, her jaw dropped, and thunder boomed through the air again.

"What is wrong with you!" She yelled to Han. He gave her an innocent look. "Didn't you check the weather report?" It looked like he had finally put two and two together. He glanced upward, then back at the speeder, biting his lip and cursing in Huttese under his breath. "You rented an open cockpit speeder; you idiot!"

**----------------------------------**

**Well, you've gotten a few clues to Anakin's AU-ish past again… I'd like to see if any of you can actually guess what happened!**

**Thank you for reading! This is one of my favorite chapters out of this so far, and I hope you enjoyed it to. Review's are really, really helpful. Even if you don't, thank you for reading anyway! You've stuck with this story this far, so you must find some sort of enjoyment out of it.**

**May the Force be with you!**

**Miss-Jedi**


	10. Angry and Angsty

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, I had to whip this chapter up real quick because I promised myself I'd have another chapter by George Lucas' birthday, which is today! Happy Birthday to George Lucas, thank you for making my life interesting! You created STAR WARS, and this overly obsessed fan just wanted to thank you on your birthday. Happy 62nd!**

**The reason it has taken me so long to update is because every time I sat down to write this story, my mind would go blank. There are several things I have rewritten in this chapter. Another reason is; we're going to move, and we have to clean up the property. That is five acres, of weeds, and junk, and d'ead tree's. I still think the worst is yet to come, which is pretty sad. And _another_ reason is that I've been getting major inspiration for a new story called _Remember When it Rained_ which will probably come out in the fall, or sooner. It is and A/P though, so all you people reading this fic for just for Han, Luke and Leia might not like it. If anyone wants any info on this yet-to-be-released fic, just PM me, or mention it in your review. If not, forget I said anything.**

**Anyway, now that that is over. I can go on to the review replies. And I just want to say thank you for reading, and waiting (hopefully patiently) for this next incredibly short chapter. I am very happy with the number of hits, and reviews. 64 reviews, 20 alerts, and over 4,000 hits! Thank you!**

**Cooroo: You know, you are usually the first to review lately. Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Also, good guess, BUT – that wasn't the exact part of his past I was aiming for.**

**Dragoneyes171986: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Jedi X-Man Serena Kenobi: Thank you also. I've actually decided to name a character in one of my stories Serena. I thought that was a pretty cool name. Never heard before I saw your username. Thanks!**

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker: Padme is only angry with Anakin because he is shutting her out, and she is concerned about him. Anakin won't let Padme talk to him because he is afraid his badly healed wounds will reopen. Oh, and I'm an A/P lover too. :) OoO! You were confused. I hope everyone else was too. **

**Ledag'irl321: Hmmm… No, Anakin wouldn't kil his only daughter. He loves her too much. But… Well, come next chapter, you'll see how protective he really is. **

**Oh! And I keep forgetting to read more of Forget About It!**

**Piper xox Leo: Thank you! You're so kind!**

**Well, thank you all for reviewing, now you all of you who haven't skipped this part, can read Chapter Ten!**

**-----------------------**

Chapter Ten – Angry and A'ngsty

"This thing better be fast, or we're in big trouble." Luke said.

"Don't worry, it's fast." Han said, but it sounded more like to reassure himself, rather than the other three. He gulped as he muttered under his breath, "I hope." Thunder boomed again. "But, I suggest we all get in real quick. Now, actually."

Mara was already seating herself in the back. Leia glared at Han, making her way to the back also, but Luke jumped in front of her and hurried in the back to sit next to Mara. She stood there for a second, then glared as she sat next to Han. "Let's get out of here already!" Mara said. It was the first time Leia heard her speak. She appeared as if she didn't want to be here any more than Leia… It was funny, Leia usually thought the guys would the ones not wanting to go. Leia looked up to the clouds, "You better get moving!" She muttered to Han.

"I'm going, don't get your hair in a knot…"

(Anakin)

Anakin sighed, taking the leftover soup after heating it up. He took it out to the dinning room and sat down, just staring at it, and thinking. Padme was mad at him, and his only children were out with their dates, going to the Prom, Obi-Wan needed information, and Anakin needed guidance, he wasn't sure what to do. He still had wounds that never healed, still had nightmares that wouldn't go away and he was in desperate need of closure. But he was having troubles discussing his pain, and Padme knew this. She thought he was being stupid, so until he spoke up, she would ignore him. His own emotions and insecurities, not to mention his pride, would not let him though.

He dipped his spoon into the soup and started stirring, now watching the vegetables spin around the bowl. Well, if Padme didn't want to talk to him, that was her problem. He was going to talk to her when he was going to talk to her, and right now he wasn't. She could just ignore him and be a brat, if that's what she wanted, and apparently, that's what she wanted. But he didn't care; right now he had other problems. Such as Leia going off with the scruffy-looking nerf-hearder. He would like dealing with HIM sooner, rather than later. Anakin twitched. That bum, was going out with his daughter… His ONLY daughter… If he tried ANYTHING at all… Oh well, he'd warned the guy, so he knew what to expect… Ugh. Leia's date, Ham or whatever his name was… How was he to deal with him? How could he know it was truly safe to let his daughter go with him…?

An idea suddenly popped into his head. If he could just… get to that Prom, just to make sure everything was OK, he would be fine… He just needed some assurance that his daughter was OK… No. No, Padme would be furious if she found out, Leia would be deeply embarrassed, and Luke would be… Who knew what Luke would do.

Anakin sighed and finally took a spoon full of soup. It didn't taste that bad. It was pretty good, actually. Much better than eating protein cubes every morning with Obi-Wan, or some other Jedi when on exhausting mission's in the outer rim. After living as a slave, being taught by master Yoda and Obi-Wan, and fighting in the Clone Wars, you learned to appreciate simple things like soup. Even if it was leftover's.

(Han, Leia, Mara and Luke)

Han parked the speeder under a tree in the school parking lot. The school and spent too much money last year on the Prom, so now this year it had to be held in the school's gym. But it wasn't like Han cared all that much. He was a bit worried about how much it was going to cost for this speeder's water damage. This really put Han into a crappy mood. He started to wonder why in the Tatooine suns he had even wanted to go to this stupid prom? Why was he even on Naboo! He should've dropped out ages ago. But then he looked over and saw Leia. It wasn't enough to 'melt his heart' as some hopeless romantic g'irls would put it, but it was enough to remind him why he was here. He was here to get to know Leia Skywalker. He had so far figured out that she was as stubborn and as bigheaded as a Hutt, and that she was one of the most pretty young ladies he had ever met. He also learned her brother was a really annoying complainer, and that her father was freak of nature, Jedi or not; he also knew that her mother was very kind – too kind, perhaps. But none of that mattered right now.

What in stars and galaxies was he going to do about this speeder?

"Listen, Solo, if you don't unlock this door, I'm going to smash your face in!" Her heard Leia yell to him. She had inherited more of her father than he would've liked.

"Geez Leia, no need to be polite." Luke said sarcastically. Han just ignored Luke, as did everyone else, "I'd like to see you try, princess." Leia looked absolutely livid.

"I swear, if you ever…" Leia began to say to a rather amused looking Han, "I mean _ever_ call me that again, you won't be able to go near a civilization ever again!"

"Sure," Han said, looking away, and unlocking the speeder, "Leia." Leia opened her door, and Luke helped her out, forgetting about his date. But young Mara Jade was thankful. She didn't want to be anywhere near his slimy Skywalker hands. She was angry enough to be in his presence. Han Solo had NOT told her she was going with a Skywalker. She just angrily made her way up to the school. Luke soon realized his date was going on without him, and quickly jogged after her.

Leia just stood there for a moment, trying to be polite as she waited for Han. His attention was on the speeder. It was only when she groaned soundly that he looked up.

"Hey, prin- Leia, no one's stopping ya from going up there. I'll be a minute." He gestured for her to move on. She glared at him in response, mouth slightly open, and shaking her head. He shrugged, and looked away. Leia stomped (as well as you can stomp in high heels) off after Luke and Jade.

Han looked around for a moment, trying to figure out a way to stop the rain that was definitely going to come, from damaging his speeder. He smiled as he spotted something across the lot.

**--------------**

**Thank you for reading, and please remember to review! It really helps. I want to update this Tuesday, as in the 16, to make up for everyone waiting so long. Reviews honestly help me write, any of you who are writers on here, probably understand that. Please review!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**Miss-Jedi**


	11. Rotten Attitude

**SORRY! SOOOO SORRY! I'm really sorry I took so long to update! I think I forgot to mention that I was going to Utah on the 26th. I got back on the 3rd. Before I went, I remembered I hadn't updated, and I didn't even have a chapter to post. So I was writing till about 1:30 A.M on the 26th(and we had to leave at 4…) but by the time I finished, the Internet was off, and I couldn't update. So I'm really sorry. And I want to thank everyone for all their reviews! It helps me. A lot. It's nice to see a got some new reviewers(that I hope will keep reviewing). Speaking of reviewing, let me get to those replies!**

**Piper xox leo: Thank you for reviewing!I will continue, and I hope you keep reviewing.**

**Serra Tachi: Thank you! I don't know how many times I say that when I reply to reviews, but I really do appreciate it! I'm really glad you enjoy it!**

**Dragoneyes171986: Hmmm… why?**

**Cooroo: Well thank you. I know I don't update as often as I should. And I'm really sorry it took so long for this one. I had no way of posting it when I was gone! Yeah, I'm not sure anyone will be able to guess right. I guess I haven't given that many clues. Oh, and I just couldn't resist the "Ham" thing. I've always wanted to do that. MTFBWY!**

**Ledag'irl321: Yeah, I know how ya feel. Sometimes I feel really alone in the A/P fan…ship…Whatever. I kinda feel that way a lot in the neopets guild that I'm in. Oh, and I hope your show went well! And hurry up with that sequel! Which reminds me…**

**! ATTENTION: Ledag'irl321 is writing a sequel to "My Tornado is Resting". Read that story, and when she writes the sequel, read that. (Back to the reviews) !**

**Emerald Tiara: That is of great unimportance. But you'll find out sooner or later.**

**Solo's Orca: In this chapter, I think you're really going to feel bad for Luke. Thank you for reading, and reviewing!**

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker: Darth School? Is that a fanfic, or just your everyday evil High School? I'll make sure to get you some info on it, though it probably won't be a lot. I have a problem with explaining things. There is a lot more bickering to come. And Anakin is paranoid… Yeah… REALLY paranoid. But he has his rights.**

**Priness-Aiel: Yes. I feel really sorry for Luke too. And thank you!**

**------------------------**

Chapter Eleven – Rotten Attitude 

Leia walked into the large gym, and gasped just a little. For a gym, they made the place look pretty nice. It didn't even smell like sweat. Everything was purple and white, and rather pretty. It would've been nice if she even remotely liked the person she was with. But instead she was with Han Solo, the scruffy-looking-cocky-idiot. His looks weren't what bothered her. The fact was that Han Solo was a very attractive man, but his personality made him ugly. She groaned inwardly.

Luke and Mara Jade appeared behind her, peering over her shoulder. Luke muttered something under his breath, as he entered, not noticing that Mara hadn't followed.

"Your brother is an odd fellow. Of course, all Skywalker's are odd." Mara said, not bothering to look at Leia. Leia bristled at her comment.

"He may be odd and… Well, stupid at times, but he is a nice person. He's a lot like my dad." Leia retorted, trying to defend her brother, and consciously trying to defend herself as well. Jade snorted.

"Well, at least Anakin Skywalker is a fair worrier. But I would personally be ashamed if he was my father. Sith, I am happy I'm not you. If I was a Skywalker…" Jade shuddered. "Well," she said now turning to Leia, "I guess I should follow your brother. I'm not being paid to ditch him, ya know." She smiled a bit coldly, completely aware that she had just insulted Leia dearly. She walked away, leaving Leia opened mouthed staring at her retreating form.

Not five minutes later, Han appeared behind her, smiling a bit. "So, what'd I miss?" he asked, not noticing Leia expression. She only turned to glare at him, then stormed off, leaving, again, a very confused Han.

"What'd I do now?" He muttered to himself, for going after her.

(Anakin)

After Anakin had finished his soup, he sat for a little while; thinking of how to distract Padme if she were to find out he had left. After a few moments, he remembered Threepio. Yes, he had forgotten about the droid. After they had moved back to Naboo, they had stuffed him into the closet under the stairs and left him there. And forgot about him. Anakin didn't mind, though. The annoying Protocol Droid never shut up. Anakin wanted to for making such an irritating machine. But Threepio could come in handy, no doubt. He was a great distraction.

Anakin quietly made his way to the closet, and pressed the button, and the door slid open. Loudly. It was funny how when you were trying to be quiet, things seemed to be extra loud. Oh well.

Anakin easily spotted the golden plated droid, as he was the first thing you saw when the door opened. See-Threepio was dusty, and his eye-lights were out, due to the fact that he was obviously switched off. Anakin didn't pay any attention to that though, he just needed to get Threepio on, and that would probably be enough. Anakin put his hand behind the droids neck, searching for the switch. In seconds Threepio was on.

"Oh my," Threepio said the moment Anakin turned him on, "Master Anakin. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Threepio, I happen to live here," he said, already annoyed.

"Oh goodness. Are we on Naboo already? I do believe someone had forgotten to turn me back on."

"Yes well, you're on now. Listen, Threepio, I need you to-"

"I am in need of a good oil bath. All this dust contamination is causing my joints to freeze up-"

"Keep it down Threepio! You're going to disturb Padme."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. I only meant that I would be of better service if-"

"Threepio!"

"Shutting up, sir."

"Good," Anakin said, "now, listen. I'm going somewhere, and I don't want Padme to know. If she comes down to look for me, though I doubt she will, try to distract her. Tell her… That I've… Gone to the shop, because of something urgent. Just try to distract her. In no way are you to tell her that I am going to the pr-" Anakin stopped himself. If he told Threepio, he would most likely tell Padme. It was better if he didn't know.

"Alright sir, but what am I to do if she is to discover that I am not telling the truth?"

"Just… Think of something! I have to go now. If Obi-Wan comm.'s me, redirect him to my Comm. alright?" Anakin said as he went for the door.

"Understood, sir."

"Good." And with that, Anakin went out the door.

(Han)

Han spotted Leia sitting at an empty table, right next to an emergency exit. She looked rather angry, yet sad at the same time. But that was normal. She always looked angry.

"Hey, princess! Why'd you go and storm off like that?" he called as he neared the table. Her head snapped in his direction, glaring at him. _Darn, _he though_, I forgot she doesn't like me calling her that._ When she didn't respond he just sat down next to her.

"Cheater." She said after a few moments.

"Cheater? What are you talking about?"

"You paid Mara Jade to go with Luke! You cheated. You didn't actually find someone willing to go with him. By right, I should be able to leave right now. I shouldn't have to live up my end of the bet."

"Yes, forgive me, _princess_, but you never said I couldn't pay the person to go with Luke." He leaned in to her, pointing his thumb at himself, "I tried to get someone to go with Luke, but no one wanted to go. He told me he liked Mara Jade, and she is in my apartment complex, we've known each other for a couple of years. But just because we know each other doesn't mean she's go with that kid willingly. She'd only do it if I paid her." He loosened up a bit, leaning back in his chair. "But I don't blame her, I don't think anybody would go with him without being paid." He snickered to himself.

Anger boiled inside Leia. "Why I ought to-"

"Hey! Don't do anything you'll regret. The whole school is watching. Wouldn't want people to _notice_ you, or _think little_ of you for hitting poor old Han Solo." Leia glared at him again, but he didn't care much. He was beginning to realize that he didn't care much at all for Leia, or her rotten attitude.

----------------

Well, thank you for reading! I hope to hear from all of you soon! May the Force be with you!

**Miss-Jedi**


	12. Prom Date, Part One

**First off, I cannot tell you all how sorry I am. As I'm pretty sure I said, things were getting pretty tough with moving, so I didn't find much time to write… At all. Eventually I had to pack my computer away, so I couldn't write. Then we moved, and here we are, but the PODS weren't going to arrive till a week or so later. But still with all the unpacking I found no time. Then we got DSL, which would not work on my ancient computer, so my dad had to get a new one and that took awhile to be delivered. Then I had to transfer all my documents (which took up six floppy dics!) then I didn't find much inspiration. But I've been working hard, so I've come up with this chapter. I was going to post it last night, but I figured I should ad a bit more to it. Hopefully I didn't lose all of my readers and reviewers. If that happened, I'm not sure if I'd be able to finish. Thanks for not totally sending me hate mail for not updating for over a month!**

**Quick review replies.**

**Dm1: I'm so glad you're still reading this story! I thank you so much. You're reviews always make me smile!**

**Serra Tachi: Thanks for reading. I'm glad you found that hilarious. I found it rather funny myself ;)**

**Piper xox leo: You'll just have to wait and see if they'll work. But of course, they are meant to be together, but… This is a fanfic, and I've changed the plot a lot already…**

**Dragoneyes171986: Oh my gosh! That is terrible! I'm so sorry that happened to you. Hopefully your last Prom was more fun, eh? Friends are always fun to go places with.**

**Cooroo: Oh, I'm sorry. It really isn't that important what he see's. But It bugs me when authors do that. It "throws off my chee" or whatever. I know, poor Luke. He's just misunderstood. Eventually things will get better for him. And…The chances of his NOT embarrassing his children… very slight.**

**(It simply stand for "May the Force be with you". I was a bit confused when I first heard it.)**

**the-carotte-strikes-back: Thank you for reviewing, glad you enjoyed!**

**Princess-Aiel: Poor Anakin has no idea what he's getting himself into.**

**GreyEyedGirl: I'm glad you like it, even if it is AU. Pleasure to meet you too, by the way. It brings me joy when people enjoy my stories. And your guess is… somewhat close. You'll find out everything as soon as I can finish each chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**Roki: Han and Mara just met a few years back, and now they happen to live in the same complex. And Han came up with the "princess" thing because it seemed she was acting sort of like a brat. Thank you for reading!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! And I'm sorry if I get anything wrong in here about proms. I've never been to one; I get my info from what I've seen on TV.**

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve**- _Prom Date, **Part 1**_

While Han and Leia glared in silence at the dance floor, Luke's _wonderful_ night was just beginning.

Luke had no idea how Mara Jade was here, with him, but he wasn't going to let the night slip away. Here he was, sitting down at a table with Jade by his side, while he could be dancing. Normally, he wouldn't dance, but he wasn't with any normal girl. There was something about Mara Jade that made him light up inside, that made him want to smile. His father had told the story of how he felt about Luke's mother to many people, many times. He had said that he had just known that she was going to be his wife someday, and this was how Luke felt about Mara. He just knew they were destined for each other.

Luke was barely able to refrain from jumping up with enthusiasm when he asked if Mara would like to dance. To his disappointment she casually declined. His heart sank, but he figured that not all hope was lost. "Well, do you want me to get you anything?" She said no again. They sat in silence for a little while before he tried to make conversation.

"Do you not know how to dance? Because if you don't, to make you feel better I'm not that great either." He said kindly, but she turned to him with a bored expression on her face, "I'm sure you're not." Luke's jaw dropped immediately after these words were said. He looked at her in shock, at her blunt rudeness. He was only trying to be nice, and she had purposefully offended him, he knew; she was even smiling!

"Oh please, don't act so surprised, Skywalker." She started to say, not even bothering to look at him. "I'm not exactly a fan of the Skywalker family."

"What? Wh-why?" Luke stuttered.

"What," she aid, now turning, "So surprised that not everybody likes the Skywalkers? I don't like you guys because you are arrogant, conceded, and you ruined something great. You also ruined my life! If I had known I was going with a Skywalker, I wouldn't have accepted that money Han gave me. I wouldn't be here in this stupid situation; I could be someplace else, doing something constructive. And to make it worse, I'm with the most stupid of the Skywalkers! Oy," Mara closed her eyes as she prepared to leave, "May the Force be with you," she added mockingly, as she left. Well, that was just perfect. His date had just left him. Technically Mara wasn't his date. She had been paid to go. He was sure that'd give everyone a good laugh. Another thing to be embarrassed about, so people would have something to make fun of him about, so he could feel even more like crap.

Luke almost leaned back and closed his eyes when he saw someone that made him do a double take. He slapped his hand on his face, and said something into his hand that came out rather muffled, but it went along the lines of this:

"Oh…No… Dad, dad, dad… My life keeps getting better and better…"

(**Anakin**)

Anakin had just arrived. And so far, he hadn't spotted Luke, or Leia. He was over near a small group of adults, who were there as chaperones. So far, they hadn't noticed them, and he was glad. He didn't want them to.

It'd be real nice if he could slip out real quick - without anybody noticing - after he made sure Leia was alright, and if those adults spotted him, he was sure it wouldn't be that easy.

If he were spotted, there would be questions, followed by more questions, and followed by a very awkward explanation. Most likely followed by being kicked out.

He didn't want that to happen.

He scanned the crowd; still no sign of Leia. Anakin tried to remember what she was wearing. It wasn't pink… Leia wasn't the kind of girl who was… Girly. Wouldn't be blue, either. She wasn't fond of that color… White! Now he remembered. Leia was always wearing the color white. It was plain, but she didn't mind that. She was always trying to keep the attention off of her, therefor she never wore anything elaborate.

His attention turned to the dance floor. It was a swirl of colors. Pink, purple, blue, green, black… He didn't really see any white. He sighed, exasperated. Where was Leia? He shook his head, and was about to move to a different area when someone bumped into him. Rather startled, he looked down to see a young woman, about Leia's age, with blond hair pulled up in an elegant bun, wearing a purplish pink dress, looking very flustered.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you." She said not looking up at him. She noticed her cheeks had turned bright red from embarrassment. Anakin raised an eyebrow. She hadn't seen him? Well then…

"It's alright, miss. I actually want to asked you a question." Anakin said, taking a step back from her. She looked up at him, giving him a questioning look.

"You see, I'm looking for my daughter. She is about your age, just a bit taller, long, dark brown hair, brown eyes," Anakin looked at the girl for any sign of recognition. None. Anakin sighed, "She's wearing white… Her name is Leia." The girls face lit up, and she smiled.

"I know her."

"You do! Can you just tell me where she is; have you seen her? What was she doing?" The girl got a confused look on her face again…

"Actually, I know a few Leia's. There is Leah Lateritz, Leiara Urasin (but everyone calls her Leia), and then there is Leah-"

"I'm looking for a Leia Skywalker." Anakin said, cutting her off.

"Oh… I…"

"Do you know her?"

"Actually… I'm not sure. There is one Leia… I don't know her last name."

"What did she act like?"

"Well, she was very dry sometimes. Smart, sarcastic, and feisty," Anakin nodded, the description matching Leia, "Yet very stupid." Anakin bristled.

"Stupid? Why?"

"Well, she has a date here at the Prom, and he is one of the most handsome men-" Anakin rolled his eyes as she went on about why this man was so great, "-his name is Han Solo-"

"Han Solo!" Anakin repeated.

"Yes-"

"That's may Leia. Have you seen her?"

"Well, I saw her walk over to a table over there-," she pointed to a corner, "But only got a glimpse, because I was dancing. But I haven't seen her since, so I think she's still over there." Anakin nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you." He said before he gave a slight bow and left. The girl - who was named Sabé – stood there for a few moments, knowing she had seen the man who had just talked to her before. She snapped her fingers as she remembered. Anakin Skywalker; Leia was a Skywalker.

Leia's father was Anakin Skywalker!

(**Han, Leia**)

"Listen Chewie, I couldn't care less if your bored. If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda busy." Han gestured toward Leia, as he talked to his Wookiee friend, Chewbacca. Han had been talking to him for the past five minutes about who knew what and Leia was getting annoyed with all the growling.

"Tell your Wookiee friend to shut up." Leia called to Han, and the Wookiee growled angrily. . Her back was faced to him, as he was talking to the Wookiee behind her, but she didn't have to see his to know he was angry and annoyed.

"So sorry your worshipfulness, but get used to it. I thought that maybe someone of your respectful rank would be a little nicer."

"At least I'm not so full of myself."

"Really? Could've fooled me." Retorted Han, and then proceeded to stop Chewie from getting violent.

"Chewie, stop. Normally I'd let you do this, pal, but not only would this make a big seen, but she is Leia Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker's daughter…" Han trailed off, letting the Wookiee soak it in. The Wookiee growled, this time much softer, almost like a purr.

"You get it?" Han asked as if talking to a child, "Good." Han was about to turn around to face Leia when Chewbacca started complaining again, growling angrily.

"Well fine, if you're so bored, why don't you ask somebody to dance." The Wookiee groaned a response.

"Ugly humans?" Han inquired, followed by the Wookiee's reply the seemed to go on for hours.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're married to Mala. But I don't think she'd worry about you and "ugly humans". No just get out of here!" Han said leaving no more room for argument, even though the Wookiee easily could've pulled his arms off in response. The Wookiee Chewbacca ended up asking Leia's friend, Sabé, which made for a very awkward and long dance, which Sabé's date wasn't too happy about.

Han turned to Leia again after watching Chewie attempt to dance.

Leia had her arms crossed across her chest, jaw grinding, and she looked very unhappy. Han wondered what he had done to get her all worked up like this. Han had figured out she wasn't the type of girl who throws herself at your feet. She was the hard to get type. And she was good at it. He thought he had liked that challenge with Leia, but he discovered he didn't have much patients for it.

"So Leia, you seem to be unhappy here. Anywhere you'd like to go?" Han asked, taking a seat next to her. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and move to the next seat over.

"Yes, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes; but not with you. What time is it?" Leia asked, looking around.

"Do I look like a chrono to you?"

"Well you appear to be wearing one." Leia replied, still not looking at him. Han looked down at the device on his wrist, and quickly pulled his sleeve over it. They sat a few moments in silence, watching the dance floor, and watching an almost terrified Sabé dance with Chewie, who was several feet taller than her. Leia sighed and finally spoke.

"Since we're both so unhappy here, why don't you just take me home." Han immediately thought of many reasons why he shouldn't. A) If Leia came home early, he'd realize she didn't have a good time and probably strangle Han, B) he'd worked hard for this date, and he wasn't about to give it up because she was unhappy.

"No. It may not seem it, but I did a lot to get on this little Prom date here, and I'm not about to so forget it because you're a little unhappy, princess."

Leia turned red with anger, "Just a little unhappy!"

"Hey, hey, hey wait a second. I thought you Jedi were supposed to be all… calm. No anger."

"There are exceptions when you meet a man whose head is filled with air, and his chest filled with pride… Maybe that's why they used to forbid marriage. To many women were meeting men like you."

"Maybe they should've kept it that way, so men wouldn't meet Jedi women who'd go and abuse their mystical powers."

"Exactly, because the women would be so annoyed that they'd want to," Leia turned to him with anger in her eyes, "strangle them."

Even though Han half-knew it was an empty threat, it didn't stop him from swallowing hard, and becoming slightly nervous.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews always help me with writing, and I think I need to finish this one in a hurry, because school starts (I've never been to public school before) in August, and I think my plate will be pretty full. Reviews really help! Thank you for reading, and untill next chapter:**

**May the Force be with you!**

**Miss-Jedi**


	13. Mood Swings PRT1

Listen everybody, I am SUPER sorry I couldn't update sooner. I just haven't had time to write. School is starting tomorrow, and I've been school shopping, and going here and there, and everything has been so hectic, and I haven'' had much inspiration for this story. I'' thankful for what readers I have left. Since I have a kind of case of writers block, I'll post half the chapter of this update. I'm sad I couldn't write more, because once I get past the hard-ish part, it gets real fun, and the actually plot starts to ACTUALLY take place. So I am SO sorry, because I know I told most of you I'd update a long time ago, and so I've decided I will make no more promises. I don't have time to reply to the reviews now, so sometime latter I will. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, and thank you to those of you who are still reading!

And by the way, I have some **cover-art** for this story on my profile!

**Chapter Thirteen** – _Mood Swings_ (**PRT. 1**)

It was custom for a Nubian Prom to have a traditional dance, where everyone joined in with their dates, holding hands, and elegantly switched off to the music. Now, most people knew this, for it was tradition, and they would practice this dance… Unfortunately, three of those souls had no idea.

Luke was searching for Mara, knowing the Traditional Dance coming up. Luke, who had found out about the dance from Biggs, had been practicing, not wanting to mess up and have everyone make fun of him again. Though, if he didn't find his date, he wouldn't even have a chance to mess up.

"C'mon Mara…" He whispered to himself, not noticing the man whose back was faced to him as he passed by.

Anakin turned around after Luke had wondered far enough. He took a sip of his punch, and looked again in the direction Leia's friend had pointed. Okay, that was definitely not Leia. He looked a bit for to the left, and he caught a glimpse of her; he moved forward, again bumping into someone. This time, unfortunately, it wasn't a student. Mrs. Burklay turned around, looking up at Anakin angrily. Anakin had had a few run-ins with this lady, and from the first time he knew he didn't like her. She was not only rude, but she thought she knew e_verything_.

"Mr. Skywalker, what are you doing here?" She asked, bringing herself to full height, which still was a foot or so shorter than Anakin's.

"Uh," Anakin looked around, "chaperone?"

"Really? Who were asked by to be here?" Anakin looked around again.

"Senator Padmé Amidala," Anakin said the first name that came to his mind, "Skywalker." Anakin added. Mrs. Burklay frowned.

"Senator Amidala?" Mrs. Burklay questioned, almost sounding defeated. If it came from a Senator on Naboo, how could she send her husband away? Anakin looked at her expectantly.

"Skywalker." She finished, exasperated. Anakin smiled at his victory.

"Now, ma'am, if you'll excuse me I have to… chaperone." Anakin started off, but stopped when she called his name.

"Oh, Jedi Skywalker," She was smiling now, "Why don't you join me and the other chaperones for a game of Sabaac? It'll be fun." She may have asked, but it was no question; it was a command. Anakin frowned, sighed, turned around, and then put on a fake smile.

"Shouldn't we be… You know, chaperoning, instead of… Playing card games?" Anakin asked.

"We take shifts." She answered. Anakin could've sworn she was smiling evilly. Anakin's mouthed twitched as she started to lead him over to a table where all the other chaperones were.

(Leia, Han)

Leia and Han sat next to each other, glaring at the floor. While Han was thinking of a million ways to get Leia to warm up to him, Leia was think of a million ways to get away with killing Han. Both oblivious to what was coming.

Then they heard the announcement.

"Could all couples please step onto the dance floor?" Called one of the younger female teachers. "Repeat: could all students step onto the dance floor? This is the Traditional Dance and we all need to join in. If you don't get up, one of the chaperones is just going to make you do it anyway. So all couples just get up."

Han thought this a great opportunity, but had no idea how to dance… what had he gotten himself into? Buts still, maybe if they could just dance he and Leia would…

All hope fell as he looked at Leia. She had the same hard expression on her face; arms folded across her chest, and sat deep in her chair yet still managed to look absolutely beautiful. Amazingly so. Han shook his head.

"C'mon Leia. Let's not suffer the embarrassment of someone coming over here and making us dance. It's only one dance, how bad could it be?" He said standing up. Leia turned to look up at him. "You're right," she said, "But do you even know that traditional dance?"

"How hard could it be?" Han asked with a laugh. Leia rolled her eyes. "We're doomed."

Leia turned her head to see a teacher heading their way; sighing, she turned to Han and smiled "I would be honored," she said lifting her hand for him to take. He took it, and helped her up. They silently walked to the dance floor, waiting for everyone else to also.

---------------------------

I'm so sorry, once again.

May the Force be with you!

Miss-Jedi


	14. Mood Swings PRT2

**I'm really sorry that it had taken so long to update. School has taken up most of my time, but, I had a four-day weekend last week, and so I wrote, and wrote. So, making up for the lack of updates, this chapter is a record 4,594 words long. That's pretty long. I am really sorry, REALLY. But, it's not like I'm homeschooled anymore, so I don't have a lot of time. But, since I love writing this story so much, and I really love this story, and I love all you guys, I will continue writing it, mind you, it may take awhile. But, I suspect there won't be THAT many more chapters. Max would for 4-6 chapters. **

**I'm hoping everyone will like this chapter as much as I did. It's kinda confusing, but that is also my point. Anyway, I'd really like to reply to your reviews, but I don't' have time. Please remember I made cover art, and the link is on my profile, so if you just go find it really quick, you can see it, and tell me what you think in this next review opportunity. Anyway, without further ado, I give you Mood Swing, part 2.**

---------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen – _Mood Swings_ PRT.2 

(**Luke**)

After searching for Mara for a full five standard minutes, Luke finally slumped down in the nearest chair, giving up. He sat, thinking for a few short moments before a teacher approached him.

"Young man, you're supposed to get up for this dance. Where is your partner?" Luke looked up to see Mr. Yurea.

"I don't have one." He said with effort. The teacher's mouth turned into the shape of an "O" and walked off.

One last time, Luke looked around; no sign of Mara, though. Of course, how could Luke blame her? Bantha fodder was more likable than him, so why wouldn't Mara run out on him? Luke watched as everyone else gathered to the dance floor, and one of the teachers started speaking about the traditional dance. Luke had been practicing the formal dance for quite some time now, and he thought he had reached the level where he was quite good. It started out like a Coruscanti waltz, and then morphed into a-

Luke turned his head to see Mara walking toward him, as she stuffed something into her bag, a rather upset look on her face. Luke observed curiously. As she continued forward and she realized that he had noticed her, her upset look was exchanged for a weak smile. She stepped right in front of his seat and sat there for a moment, both of them hearing their teacher in the background talking about the dance.

"I – I'm sorry about before." Luke's gaze shot to her face, surprised. "I was being quite rude. I've just been having a bad week and all that… stuff, or whatever. I always have something to blame on someone and I took it out on you because you were most," he watched her swallow hard and close her eyes," vulnerable… So, no hard feelings?"

He eyed her suspiciously before replying, "Where were you?"

"I was… In the 'fresher." She shrugged.

"Well… Okay. Why don't we go dance?" Luke suggested.

"Oh yeah! That'd be just great… Just great…" Mara then muttered under her breath, something which Luke could not hear, so he just shrugged it off. Things were, well, looking up… Maybe.

(**Leia**)

Leia continued to listen to probably one of the most boring speeches she had ever heard, besides that of her fathers. She tried to think of ways to entertain herself while the speech was going, but to no avail, and she was really beginning to get annoyed about how Han looked over at her every five seconds. But, she would have to keep her temper down; it was a very long night. Instead of getting angry, she tried a light topic.

"This is probably one of the most boring speeches I've ever heard." She whispered to Han.

"Really? Haven't you ever been to a senate meeting? Those things are way more boring than this." He whispered back.

"Since when have you been to a senate session?"

"I never have. I've watched some on the HoloNet, and I hardly made it ten minutes in."

"Sometimes they can be boring, yes, but I find it rather interesting. I wish I could be a politician."

"Really? I thought you were a Jedi, like your dear old dagger eyed dad." Han said, and Leia laughed at his statement.

"Right now I am still choosing." After his quiet laughter died down.

"You can choose to be a Jedi or not?" Han asked, rather puzzled. From what he'd heard about Jedi, once they were taken, they were sealed to that life forever.

"Yes, actually, you can. Few do though. You know, for as long as the Jedi can track, only twenty-five people have left the order? Up until the Clone Wars there were only twenty, but during Palpatine's short reign, many decided to leave, thinking the Jedi corrupt, or went to the Dark Side. Even then, it was only 5 actual Jedi." Leia informed him as the teacher droned on and on.

"Actual Jedi?"

"Well you see, you aren't an official Jedi until you reach Knighthood. I am still an apprentice, unfortunately, to my own father." Han almost barked in ironic laughter, but soon felt sorry for her.

"Why would he do that?"

"Well his excuse is that he loves me, but I swear it is to punish me. I don't even know why the masters allowed it. In fact, if my father had ever followed the code I wouldn't be here in the first place. I almost wish I wasn't."

"Wh-" Han was cut off as music started to play; he and Leia hadn't seen everyone else get into position, and had to hurry to do so.

"Hurry Han, take my hand," she instructed, and he did so," then the other…" she trailed off for a second, rolling her eyes, "on my waist. Then I put my hand here…" And they began to dance… Or, tried to anyway. Han had two left feet, and Leia found this out early on.

"Ouch! Have- ow – n't you ever danced before?"

"Well, not really," Han said looking down at his feet, "I don't get opportunities like this much. I usually don't even stay in one place more than a month." She looked up at him, surprised.

"And why is that?"

"Business." He replied flatly.

"What kind?"

"The kind that isn't YOUR business."

"Oh please, what could you possibly – ow - be doing at 18?"

"Believe me, you wouldn't want to know… Even if I could tell you." She winced as he stepped on her foot again.

"Right. What are you then? Some sort of spy?" she laughed and for a second he didn't reply. Her eyes widened, right as the music changed, and she watched as everyone switches partners around them. Han figured out what to do quickly and switched her to someone shorter than she was. She looked down a bit as he said hello to her.

(**Anakin**)

Anakin now sat with a group of five chaperones, playing Sabaac. They had given Anakin a chaperone badge, and some woman about his age started hitting on him. Anakin found it rather disturbing. She had gone on and on about how she had been such a fan of him during the Clone Wars, and started to bring up times when he had been the "poster man." Such included her bringing up times when he had almost been attacked by fan girls, interviews where the reporters had tried to dig into his darkest secrets, and many other unpleasant things. She was giggling the whole time. Anakin wanted to scream out that he was married with children, then storm out of the school. But no, he had to find Leia, and if he wanted to do that he'd have to somehow get on the dance floor. The only option would be to dance. Anakin's head turned to the annoying woman._ No, better not encourage her feelings,_ Anakin looked at the others.

"Ahem," he started to get up, "Mrs. Burklay, would you care to dance?"

She just stared at him, quite shocked.

(**Mara**)

Mara Jade did not like dancing, but she was not getting paid to ignore Luke Skywalker. The traditional dance was, well, rather odd. First you waltzed, then you switched partners, and did the same thing. She was however, rather surprised about how quick Luke was on his feet. He did not miss one beat, and he looked completely calm and managed to be in deep concentration at the same time while dancing. Now, she only wished he was as quick and smooth when it came to talking. So far he had only blurted out a few things. She also found it rather awkward how she was taller than him, by several inches, but that could've been caused by her shoes. She shook her head at the dumb things she was thinking about. _Get as much information out of him before the night is through_, she told herself. She waited until she switched back to Luke.

"So, Sky- Luke… How do you like your father?" She asked, and he winced, she thought, but it may have been her imagination.

"Why are you so interested?" He counter asked.

"Because, we are at the prom together, we should get to know each other at least a little bit. Also, I couldn't help but hear a little bit of that conversation between you and your father before we left your house," she admitted, "what was that about your father and the dark side?"

"That's none of your business." Luke quipped.

"Do you and your father not get along?" Mara continued her interrogation.

"As I said-" but it was time to switch. Mara moved onto another young man, as Luke switched to a purple Twi'lek.

(**Leia**)

Leia managed to make her way to Han at the switch, but it seemed he was already dancing with a rather attractive blond. She gave the blond a death glare before she took Han as her partner.

"Explain." She said simply as they started to dance to the music, which had gotten to a considerably faster beat.

"I-" Han thought for a moment, "I didn't mean by that pause that I was a spy, I was just shocked by the… Allegation."

"Oh, I'm impressed. Not only have you managed to come up with yet another excuse, but you've also broadened your vocabulary in the process." Leia rolled her eyes as she continued to dance.

"You're impossible. My business is my own. I don't tell anybody because once they find out, they try to tell me what to do. Unlike you Jedi, no mystical power is choosing my destiny. I do what I do, so don't go getting angry for me not telling you. Just because we went to Prom together, doesn't mean you have a right to pry into MY business." The music got faster and it cued for a switch.

(**Anakin**)

Against all odds, Mrs. Burklay said yes, and Anakin now found himself dancing with the most undesirable woman he had ever met. Her pointy shoes kept hitting into Anakin, and he was beginning to wonder if she was doing it on purpose. And since when had the Nubian Traditional Dance become a swing dance? He had to switch with someone quickly. By miracle, it happened, and he let go of her like a disease and switched to another young woman quite quickly. He looked down at her… Oh, this was even more awkward than before. Here he was dancing with this young woman who probably wanted to cry because she had to dance with someone old…er. His thoughts trailed off a bit… He wasn't old. No, he wasn't. He wasn't even 40 yet… Well, close, but not yet. What a depressing thought, in just a few months he was going to be OLD. Now he knew how Padmé had felt when she began crying when she turned 40. There were disadvantages to her being older than him, but – switch.

(**Luke**)

Luke was now dancing right next to his father, but he had no idea. Leia's friend, Sabé, was now dancing with him, and she kept blabbing on nervously about who knew what.

"And you know how it is when you find yourself looking at your soul mate. You just know. It's like you see a light behind them as they walk by, and time goes still…"

What in Stars and Galaxies was she talking about? How could Leia even LOOK at her? How in the world did this woman manage to be more popular than him? What did people see in her?

And then it was time to switch. Why was the music going faster and faster? And Luke could've sworn he had just seen his father…

(**Leia**)

The music sped up rather fast, and Leia quickly just started dancing with someone, who by chance, was not a man, but a girl. It was Sabe.

"Leia, you came! I saw your brother just now, and someone was looking for you." She said as they began to quickly move to the beat.

"Who was looking for me?"

"Uhhh…Chaperone, I think." She replied.

"Great, just what I need. I wonder what I'm in trouble for now." She said mainly to herself.

"When did this dreaded dance become a swing?" Sabe asked as they continued to swing to the beat.

"I have no idea, but whoever did this, deserves to die. I thought the normal was bad enough!"

"Oh Leia, I just remembered who the chaperone was!"

"Tell me later, time to switch." Leia said and switched back to her original partner.

(**Anakin**)

Great. The annoying fan girl had decided to join in the dance, and now Anakin was stuck with her. She was dancing to close for Anakin's taste, and her breath smelt like Bantha poodoo.

"So, Anakin, how long have you lived on Naboo?" She asked yet another question in that annoyingly sweet voice. Wait, this was his chance to blow her off. Anakin plastered a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Oh, I just moved here from Coruscant. But every six months I move back."

"And why do you do that?" He really disliked this woman.

"It's for my _family_. I move here to live a normal life for awhile, you know, give my _kids_ a chance to meet people. Then I go back to Coruscant, with my _family_ to go back to our careers. You see, my **_wife_** has recently become Naboo's senator again, and my _children_ are training to become Jedi. I do it because I _love_ my _family_." He put an emphasis every time he mentioned any part of his family, to get the point across. Apparently it didn't work.

"Oh, how nice. You know though, that we're supposed to be swing dancing now, right?"

Anakin looked around nervously, "Uhhh…. Time for a switch."

(**Luke**)

He was now with Mara again, and she proceeded to interrogate him.

"Why don't you and your father get along very well?" She asked with labored breathing as they swung.

"Because we just have a hard time talking, that's why. There is nothing more too it. Period." Luke said, as he began to swing her with much difficulty.

"I just don't see why. It would seem you and your father would get along great. You like piloting, he likes piloting, fixing things, both love and hate being a Jedi. Why don't you get along?"

"Well, sometimes we just don't – hey wait, how would you know that?"

"Uh…" She paused for a split second before getting defensive. "Well, haven't you ever watched the HoloNet, the Skywalker's faces are practically plastered to that screen everyday. You'd think people would move on."

"Right." Luke said sarcastically.

"But really, why don't you get along." She asked again. Luke sighed.

"It's because of what happened a long time ago, and since then, he's just like Leia more than me. Leia is his "princess" and gets everything she wants, no matter if it hurts me or not."

"I'm sorry… What happened?"

"It's not your business, as I said, and have been saying. I don't think it's even MY business. If you want to know, go ask my father. Maybe if you're lucky," Luke paused to catch his breath, "he'll only take off your arm." And with that, Luke switched, now in a much duller mood than before.

(**Leia**)

Leia and Han began to dance, and it was silent for about a minute, as Leia thought. After a little bit of spinning to the fast tune, Leia refused to dance fast any longer. She looked straight into his eyes, searching for an answer. There was none. His eyes were blank, and he kept a straight face. Leia was exasperated.

"I at least deserve to know what kind of person I am dancing with!" Leia told him.

"Listen princess, if you couldn't tell what kind of person I was before, why'd you say yes?" He got up- down- in her face as he said it. She glared at him, and he smiled.

"You don't need to know. From the way you're acting, I have a feeling that after tonight we're not going to be seeing each other again." Han said, looking past her. Leia's own feelings surprised her; she felt rather disappointed for a moment, and she was glad he was not looking at her, for she let her face fall, but quickly hid it.

"Nevertheless, I should still be able to know. If you are a spy, and I have to be assuming so, than under the law of the Republic, I have to arrest you." Leia stated. He laughed a good laugh.

"And suppose I am a spy FOR the Republic?" Leia's face turned rather pink for a moment, and then she glared again.

"Are you?"

"No! I'm not a spy for anybody, as I said, I'm my own man!"

"Then I have to assume." Leia said.

"Listen, Leia, I don't have time for this… Besides, it's time for a switch." But Leia grabbed his hands and wouldn't let go.

"I am not 'switching' until I get an answer." Han sighed at her words.

"It really isn't your business." Han repeated, but Leia wouldn't move.

"It IS my business." Leia said.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. I have a right." Leia said more forcefully this time.

"Well, I can see this conversation is going no where. If I tell you, you'll just get even more angry."

"I am NOT angry!"

Han looked at her. "I admit that I am a little upset, but I am not angry."

"You just keep telling yourself that, princess." Han said slowly.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?" Han played innocent.

"Princess. I told you that awhile ago."

"I don't recall."

"Oh! Why do you have to be so difficult?" Leia raised her voice.

"And… We just missed another switch."

"We wouldn't if you just told me."

"Told you what?"

"Oh… I don't even remember anymore!" Leia was feeling very emotional at the moment, and her eyes began to sting. "You said you were a spy or something."

"Hey, I never said I was a spy." Han said, releasing himself from her grasp and putting his hands in the air. He noticed that look on her face, and Han began to feel bad. "Listen… If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you." She looked up, "As long as you promise not to tell your father, or anyone else for that matter."

"Alright."

"I'm getting into the smuggling business." Leia gasped. "Before you get all angry or something, just know that it isn't a bad job. It brings in good money for a pilot like me."

"Han, but smuggling is very illegal, I should turn you in-"

"You promised." Han said. Leia stared at him.

"But, I can't just go on and let you-"

"It's my life. Besides, it's not like I'm doing anything major, like smuggling bombs to Coruscant. A rookie like me just smuggles ale. Remember, you promised. I told you what I do, and now it's the end of the story, so, can we just dance?" Leia nodded reluctantly, and they began to dance.

(**Luke**)

The music was going a whole lot faster now, so it was like, dance 30 seconds, switch, dance 30 seconds, switch, switch, switch, switch… It was complicated.

Luke switched back to Sabe again.

"Oh Luke, let's continue our conversation from last time, shall we?"

Switch.

(**Sabe**)

_How rude_, Sabe thought finding herself with Biggs Darklighter now.

"Hello Biggs, how are you?"

"Fine Sabe, and you?"

"Good. Have you see-"

Switch.

(**Biggs**)

Biggs was enjoying his time at Prom, and he was especially enjoying this dance. After dancing with Sabe, his next Partner was a girl by the name of Leah. He couldn't find his words, and he almost stumbled over himself.

Switch.

(**Leah**)

Leah wanted very much to be picked up and be brought home. Her date wasn't going as planned, and to make it worse she found herself dancing with a Wookiee. His stray fur stuck to her dress and she found that she could not breathe in his presence.

Switch.

(**Chewbacca**)

Chewbacca was feeling rather abandoned tonight. Han had left him to be with the human woman, and he was left to learn how to dance these odd dances on his own. He was now dancing with the odd red haired woman that Han had paid Chewbacca's food money to. He growled at the thought.

Switch.

(**Mara**)

She found herself dancing yet again with Luke. "You didn't answer my previous question. Do you have any other family members?"

"I did answer. Several times." Luke replied. She could tell he was sick of her questioning, and Mara smiled at the thought.

Switch.

(**Luke**)

Luke never knew how many questions a woman could have, and for that matter, how many emotions they could have. Mara seemed to be going through a series of mood swings, and it was freaking Luke out.

Luke was completely disgusted when he found that he was dancing with Han Solo. Both had the most disgusted looks on their faces, and quickly switched.

(**Han**)

_Well, that was disturbing_, Han thought to himself as he again found himself with Leia, who seemed so much happier now. She had a large smile on her face as she danced with Han. "You're looking better."

"I'm feeling better." She replied.

Switch.

(**Leia**)

She was having a good time now, and she quickly found herself a new partner. She looked up at him, her smile instantly fading. A wash of emotions fell through her. What was he doing here? What was he THINKING? She felt like crying and yelling at the same time.

"DAD?" Leia whispered harshly as she just stood there.

"Leia! Uhh." Her father fumbled over his words.

"What are you DOING here?" She felt her face turn rather red, and her temper rose, along with her voice.

"I... I was worried-"

"So you came to my own PROM? You honestly can't trust me that much?" She asked incredulously, drawing the attention of those nearest to them.

"It's not that I… I don't trust you Leia, it's that Han guy-"

"You IDIOT!" She cried loudly to her father as she felt her eyes sting a bit. "Can you for once butt out of my life! Get it? MY LIFE! Got it? As in not yours!"

"Leia, stop yelling at your father-"

"I have every RIGHT to yell at you! Sithspit, I should have a right to do so much more than yell." Leia started to get frantic, and a lot more people started to notice.

"Leia, DO NOT-"

"Shut up! How could you even POSSIBLY THINK that I would be OK with you spying on me at my own prom? Did you think my life wasn't screwed up enough, so you decided to go and humiliate me at my prom?" She looked around and her face reddened more than thought possible.

"Leia, listen-" her father tried more gently this time, but she had had enough.

"Get away from me you schutta!" She said backing away from him, then stormed off.

(**Han**)

Han had stopped dancing when Leia had started to make a scene. He felt awfully bad for her, and somewhat proud for her acting off to her father. Han had never expected that the little miss prissy princess would even know the words schutta and sithspit, let alone _say them out loud_. He watched as she stormed out of the crowd, everyone watching as she did so. It only took a moment for Han to follow.

Weaving his way through the crowd, Han finally made it out and into the hall, chasing after Leia.

"Leia!" He called to her as she walked. "Leia," he called again, "Oh for Sith's sake, Leia! Slow down." He finally said as he caught up to her. He grabbed her elbow and spun her around.

"Take me home Han. Now." Han bristled.

"Wha-? What? No. I brought you here, so I'll take you back when the night is through." Han informed her and she glared.

"Oh for Sith- Leia, come on we haven't even made it through our first DANCE and you already want to go?"

"Yes, is it hard to believe? Wouldn't you want to go if your father or mother came to your prom to spy on you?" Leia questioned. Han smirked.

"Well, it really wouldn't make much of a difference, would it? I mean, I wouldn't recognize them if my life depended on it. Remember, orphan?"

"No," Leia said slowly, "You never told me that." She shook it off quickly, "Well, I'm sure you'd be pretty embarrassed if they did and you knew them. You'd want to go home too, so please _take me home_!"

"No. I worked hard for this night and I'm not about to give it up." Han said stubbornly.

"Why you- why not? I can't go back in there, I can't show my face. I'll just be out here doing nothing, because I am NOT going back in there."

"Well, I guess I'll be out her with you." Leia's face burned and her eyes glared daggers.

"Why you- why you stupid, scruffy looking - nerfherder!"

Han rubbed his chin, "Scruffy looking, eh? I may like the sound of that."

"You schutta!"

"Believe me, I've been called worse."

"Just take me home! Please!" She begged, and Han could see the tears in her eyes as she said it… He leaned in…

Yup, they were Fake. "No." He replied simply, his face just inches from hers.

"Agh! Get away from me you chubba face! Your breath smells like Bantha poodoo!" she said right before she pushed him and stormed off, screaming every once and awhile in distress. Han rolled his eyes. _Women…_

He turned around, heading back to the dance, but not before smelling his breath. "Oh, what a liar." He said to himself, rolling his eyes once again.

(**Leia**)

She stormed right out of the school, and onto the garden path. Every Nubian school had a garden path, and Leia was sure they were made just for young women who were in distress. It was very calming, seeing all the flowers, and it as strategically placed, to when the moon and the sun hit them, it looked just like a painting. Unfortunately, there was no moon tonight, because of the clouds. It was dark, and Leia could hardly see. She began to walk along the path, than sat down of the short brick wall holding the soil for some of the plants. She sighed, thinking.

Her day just kept getting worse. First, she found out she was going to have to go to Prom, then the argument right before they left, the argument when they got there, he father came, and now she was in ANOTHER fight with Han. She knew her day couldn't get anyworse.

But then, she spoke too soon. Just as she thought that, she felt a drop on her knuckle. Then another, and another until it really started to rain. _Sithspit_, she thought, _my dress._ She hurried, off of the wall, and along the path to the awning. She sat there a few moments before her eyes started to sting again as she thought about her situation at the moment.

But then, very suddenly, she sensed danger, and before she had time to react, a smooth gloved hand covered her mouth, muffling her screams, she then felt something sharp go into her, and she went limp, blacking out.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank's much to everyone who is still reading. I am trying to update as soon as I can. Please review, it makes me so happy! It makes me happy enough to write! More happy more writing.**

**Please, though, really. I think I've lost a lot of my readers because of my lack of updates, but please. It DOES help me, but if not, oh well. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**May the Force be with you all!**

**Miss-Jedi**


	15. Authors Note

Hello everyone! This is an authors note, and it is not part of the story. Before you start to worry, I'm not writing this to say that I've decided to stop writing this, so you can stop sweating now. But I just wanted to let you all know that I may not update for awhile. I have this serious case of writer's block that seems to be aimed at all of my STAR WARS fanfic's. In December I started falling out of my STAR WARS mood, and by January, I was out for the first time in three years. You see, I found this show, Heroes, on the internet in December and then I started watching Gilmore Girls again, and so now I'm like hooked to those shows and it's what I'm writing now. I'm really trying hard to write Prom Date, but I forgot what I was going to do right after chapter 14. I only have about 400 words of chapter 15 so far, and I can't think of what to do next. I'm really sorry to all of you who are waiting, I mean I am REALLY sorry. I hope I still have readers once this Hiatus is over.

And by the way, please don't review on this Authors Note if you are planning to review on Chapter 15, because as soon as I finish writing that chapter, I'm getting rid of this and replacing is with Chapter 15.

Anyway, I suppose I should give you guys a little something for waiting, like teaser, or something… Hmm…

The Traditional Dance had long ended, and now Anakin Skywalker was sitting down, thinking. He had made a mistake, he admitted it, but he had his reasons. His paranoia level was always very high when it came to Leia. She was a very smart girl, very smart; but, she also tended to take the more adventurous and curvy path, and it scared him to death. Luke was the opposite, and for that, though he had never said it, he respected his son very much. He didn't feel he needed to watch out for Luke as much as he did Leia, because of the differences in personality. Unfortunately, he knew neither of his children would understand. At least he knew now that Leia hadn't been doing anything wrong, but was just having a good time… Until she happened to come face to face with him. He hadn't known what to say; he didn't mean for THAT to happen, he just wanted to make sure she was safe! And now, low and behold, she was angry with him, again.

So there is part of the next chapter. Also, next we see more of Luke and Mara, a little confrontation between Han and Anakin and Obi-Wan comm.'s Anakin about Esana Zerena Brak. 

Again, if you want to contact me, don't do it by review, send me a PM.

Love you all! May the Force be with you!

Miss-Jedi


End file.
